Lifting Ambition
by Grinten
Summary: Kaitlyn had always been determined, and focused on her ring work before most things. So have a friendly work out partner certainly wasn't a bad thing, even if there was a slight attraction there. Besides, John always kept it professional, and Kaitlyn just needed a little work on her form.
1. Pilot

_Faites ce que__semble naturel__pour vous.__Entrainez vous__de votre element__,__jusqu'a ce que vous__etes__élémentaire._

"You know, I'll never know how or why you bother to lift like that."

"Never understand why you girls _don't_."

It was the usual conversation I had with some of the girls here. Most of the girls in the company were dolls. Beautiful, maybe even intelligent. But as far as power went? Athletics? Forget about it. Cheerleading, that didn't even apply to this decade. Just knew how to pull hair, throw a fake punch, and scream at each other. To each her own, I guess. Too bad the majority of us didn't even get to be on TV most days.

"Kaitlyn!" Oh, thank goodness. Aj, my usual partner in crime, made the save nine times out of ten. The Divas locker room was not somewhere you wanted to be alone. It was a messy, heartless place, and rookies like us? We didn't have much say. Didn't have much to do. Well, I was a resident in the world of NXT, and Aj was playing boyfriend to Daniel Bryan, but other than that? Not much went on.

"The usual gossip and non-wrestling related nonsense?"

"If by that you mean diva bullshit, then yes." I nodded, and went back to my set.

You know what? I don't understand why the gym is even a place for gossip. The girls come in here, get on the treadmills. Stretch. Yoga mats. Do yoga. Talk to the superstars that come in. They don't have like…rooms for that? Jesus.

Don't get me wrong, some girls were good. Beth, Nattie, even Eve could lift a little, and were really in shape. When Kia, I mean Kharma, was here she lifted too. The rest of these bitches? Pains in the ass. But then again, the divas division was struggling, and it was more than annoying to even have most of them here. It wasn't really fair, either, but it was better to just be quiet. They'd be cut from the roster. Hopefully.

"You know who I really do like? Cena. Hands down, he's beautiful. And he's sweet."

"Girl, please. No one touches him. Ever since his divorce, he's just been working that much more. Now that Wrestlemania is over, I heard he's moving out of Florida, too."

"What? Are you serious? But he trains the guys at FCW, and always go down and watch. It's like…a hobby."

"Shit, I'd throw a shoulder out if it meant him helping me." 

See what I mean? These girls were as useful as the flies outside in the garbage. But before I go MacBitch, let me introduce myself.

My name is Celeste Bonin. Known to the world as WWE's Kaitlyn. And I am a struggling Diva.

Ever since winning NXT, I've…well, been on NXT. The redemption season that's an opener for shows. It's on the internet, it's not that bad, and if you go to a live show, bring a sign for me? I'll even tweet you afterwards.

Anyway, I lift. It's how I got into wrestling. Since high school, I've lifted for fun, lifted to be in shape, lifted for discipline, lifted to be a better woman overall. I've become a powerhouse among Barbie dolls, although I'm…untapped potential. I want to wrestle. I really do. I'll admit, it's not something I've been a hardcore fan of my entire life, but I've learned to love what I do. This isn't a job. It utilizes two things I've seemed to have. Two things I basically have more than anything else. My killer biceps and this awesome personality.

I gave up school, being home, boyfriends, social life, everything. Only thing I have left is…this. And Aj. While we weren't best friends at first, she's someone I can go to, if I need anything at all. From sparring matches, maybe a jog, living together. We've been on the same road for so long, I don't know what I'd do without her at this point.

All I can do is lift. That's what I say to myself. If I work harder, work a bit more than the last time, I'll get better. I've proved it to myself by getting here. I'll prove it to everyone else by staying here. Simple as that.

The sudden silence in the gym was pleasing, and I found my zone. My fire. I could get to my place, where it was just me, the bar in my hand, and gravity pulling on it all. Maybe I liked fighting. Fighting against the force keeping me grounded, fighting to keep my job, fighting to stay sane. Fighting for the sake of fighting sometimes.

"Psst."

I ignored Aj's attention grabber, out of my zone just like that. Shook my head, and kept going.

"Pssst."

Okay, now it was a little annoying, but I could cope. She knew the rules. When I'm lifting, just be quiet if anything else. Can't focus any other way. The background chatter was bad enough, but being right next to me trying to distr-

"Pssssst!"

"Oh fuck me! WHAT." I dropped the bar, seven presses away from forty. I went for forty every time, because it burned. Made sure the muscle was tight, and in working form.

She used her right hand as a shield, and her left hand as an indicator, pointing to the subject of the chatter from before. He smiled a little, dimples showing, and put his hands up before walking over.

"Was going to tell you that your press was a little diagonal." He said. His presence was more than a heavy one, and it just drew this sort of respect. This was _the man_. He was like a God. He did no wrong. And even if he did, no one could just say something. Not to say he wasn't practically perfect, but he's just so-

"You alright?" He asked. Shit, I need to talk. That's right.

"Oh, umm…Fine. Amazing, actually. Just trying to finish a set, you know."

"Got'cha." He nodded, and gave a quick wink, before turning to walk away.

"Wait!..." And then I dug a hole for myself. I didn't exactly want him to walk away. It was just…damn it. You know how some dudes just hit you that sort of way? Their niceness was just too good, and it was something you didn't want to let go of? I had caught Cenagitis, and it was not a cure. Not that I'd even take it., but- SHIT. Stop thinking and _talk_! TALK.

"You said it was…diagonal? Is that really a bad thing?"

"Well…yes, and no. Either you've always lifted like that, or…" Oh my sweet Jesus yes he's walking back to me. Come to Mama. Even his legs are awesome. Shaven. His nails had a slight gloss to them, and his definition always showed through his workout shirts. Not that I paid attention or anything, but you know.

"Uhh…Celeste? You listening?"

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." I said, vowing internally not to think anymore ever again.

"Anyway, either it's habit or you're going for too much. Which means you could tip over, hurt yourself. Or worse, drop the bar on yourself. Pull a muscle or something. You're already pretty muscular, no reason not to have a pace, you know? Gym doesn't close, just take your time." He said, giving me a quick pat on the shoulder which made me wince a little.

"See what I mean?"

"Well, no, that's been like that, I just-"

"Been like that? Come on now. That's not good. You know they cut insurance. At the arena tonight, go see a trainer for me. I'll be asking to see if you did."

Jesus, he was like my Dad or something. But he cared, and he didn't even know me.

No.

No, no no.

He cared for the company. He was a company man. Which meant he just wanted the product unharmed, and wanted me in performance shape? Yeah. Cena doesn't date. Probably would settle down alone, and just adopt or something. Didn't even show interest in the girls nine times out of ten.

"I don't even feel it in the ring though. Just a little burn."

"What you're lifting is more than most of those girls. And weights can't compare to humans, might be a little easier depending on who you are. Just take it easy for me. That burn may be a waiting injury."

"Right, right. Well I guess I'll be seeing you later." I blushed, and walked away before he got the chance to say something. I didn't want to hang on every word he said, and trust me it was hard not to, so I had to get away. Fast.

Before I could meet any looks from anyone else, I was at the lockers, getting my bag and leaving. I heard Aj behind me, and I was pretty sure I was going to be interrogated.

"Dude!" She half-squealed, as he exited. Yep, interrogation.


	2. Realization

_Faites ce que__semble naturel__pour vous.__ Entrainez vous__de votre element__,__jusqu'a ce que vous__etes__élémentaire._

"That was John Cena."

"Yes, yes it was."

"And you spoke to him...You know. He even checked up on you."

"Well, he's a company guy, and company guys do that sort of thing."

"Well you have to capitalize, come on!"

"Are you driving or am I?"

I love Aj. Like a sister. She was the only one who could play the new video game as good as I did. But, with that in mind, she didn't really mind her own. We didn't have any business to share from each other. When things like this happened, we were all over each other, to the point that it was ridiculous.

For instance, one time, Orton approached her after a match. Not romantically, or sexually or anything, but to give her a few pointers on some of her moves. Mind you, he came looking for her to tell her. Some of these guys were Gods backstage. Being spoken to by one of them? As a mere mortal? It would make your day, week, year, life, and afterlife. It was that crucial.

You see, guys like Cena and Orton, they had power. They had pull backstage. For instance, don't like a match? You tell Creative to fix it, and they fix it for you. Don't like a storyline? You demand change, and change comes. Easy. No doubt about it. It's almost funny how effortlessly they could just run rampant if they wanted to. Obviously they didn't, thank God, but it was always a possibility. It was their company, the main-eventers. Like the popular kids in high school. Everyone else just had to learn to love it, or go somewhere else.

Somewhere else being TNA. And trust me, their pay rates didn't support much besides dollar menus and rinky-dink apartments.

"I'll drive, because you're going to talk. And tell me just how you're going to play this through." Aj decided, nabbing the keys and getting in the driver's seat. Ignoring the fact that she's about five feet tall exactly, and would have to adjust the seat, steering wheel, and then some. I sighed, and got in on the passenger side, slumped over a little.

"What? You hungry?" She asked, looking at me.

"If you're reacting like this, imaging what the other girls who saw it are saying. I gushed right in front of him, all over him, without an ounce of shame in me."

"You caught the Cenagitis, Cel. Not much you can do about it." Aj shrugged.

"But I don't waaaaant it. I'll end up just like those other girls. Gossiping and borderline obsessed." I almost whined. This was yet to be a good or bad thing, and the pessimist in me was out to play.

She pulled out of the parking spot, and off we were to the arena. Pre-show workouts were supposed to be light, but I was really feeling the pain at the moment. My right shoulder was flaring, and I was probably going to have more than a rough tonight. Because I had the hellcat tonight.

"Hellcat is going to be vicious. You sure she got her tonight?"

See what I mean? Let me rephrase.

Hellcat was codename from Maxine. Now, she was about one-hundred percent seriousness, beautiful as she was. The girl was good, well, getting good. Fast. She was a little rough in the ring, and this one move she had, this standing dragon sleeper, was vicious. I could feel her locking it in now, and it'd was already ripping my neck and shoulder apart. She wasn't exactly...friendly with most. Like me, she had her own crew of characters to relax and travel with. She was just a bit meaner.

Okay, scratch that. The bitch was damn near insane. She screamed, she had attitude, she had fire, and if she ever got to the Diva's title? Oh my God. Things would never, ever be the same. That's the case with some of the girls though. Really mean, not much to back it up with. But Maxine, she could back it up. More than back it up, she could take you out. Even worse, she could do so in a leotard and weave. She was a bad woman. Probably another off-the-radar threat for the Diva's division. Just someone else to pick me off in time.

"Just call it off. Let her beat up on Tamina or something."

"Nah, I can handle her. You just worry about trading tongue with Daniel."

"...Why would you even say that? And do you know that his beard tickles my damn beard when he's next to me! He tried hugging me once, just...augh. Don't bring him up. Don't bring it up. At all. I'd rather be back on NXT in matches."

Aj was like me with the work ethic. We both liked the exposure. Both likes entertaining, and we were building up our skill. We weren't the best, but definitely not the worse. While Aj was getting pretty handy with her top-rope work and aerial dives, I was gorilla pressing better than some of the guys now. Hopefully after the next round of roster cuts, we'd get used more.

Oh, shit. Shit!

"When are the roster cuts!" I asked, almost frantically.

"What are you so worried about? Not like there's too many buff girls around."  
>"Beth and Nattie are all you need, not to mention Tamina. Me getting hurt, that puts me in like...fourth in relevancy. All of those girls have been on TV doing something; I've just been on NXT. It's like I'm standing right on the chopping block." I facepalmed. I was going to get fired.<p>

"I'm sure they'll keep you around. Girls like Rosa? Brodus's backup dancer? Not Naomi, but the other one? They don't do too much. They'd have more reason to be fired than you do. At least people know you, you know?"

I sighed again, feeling a bit more defeated. Maybe. If anything, I'd end up back in FCW for another year. Which wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best feeling in the world after being in the real arena, with more than 250 fans looking at you in some little building. I have my own entrance theme for crying out loud. Maybe I was in decent shape.

I spent the thirty minute ride in silence, trying to stretch my shoulder the best I could. NXT was usually up first, which meant I had about two hours to get ready.

"Wish me luck, I'm gonna need it." I grumbled, getting out of the car. The arena was usually divided. The NXTers, usually just got changed, oiled up, stretched, and was out and to our show pretty quickly. Other than that, we just hung around backstage, hoping some blunder happened so we can be used on TV, or superstars. Some chance to get out there again.

But no, tonight wouldn't be one of those nights. I'd find myself flexing and high fiving fans soon enough. Pointing out to fans, and wishing Bateman was out here to make me not so stressed as I waited for you know who.

Maxine strutted through the curtain and down the ramp, with her eyes basically fixated on me. I wished I had told her about my shoulder, but the two hours had flown by, and I telling myself I could handle it.

When the opening bell hit, I felt a bit dazed. We circled, and locked up in the center of the ring. Her arm drag felt lethal, and the snap it had sent me clutching my shoulder instantly. She stalked around me, stomping and kicking away. Nothing was held, and it was pissing me off to be honest with you.

I shoved her away from me, and gave her a hell of a clothesline to get her off me. She rolled under the bottom rope, glaring at me. I muttered a quick "shit," to myself. It was easy to forget how strong you were in a match. Or worse, how fragile everyone else could be. Thing about Maxine, she didn't like to be hit. She was small, she was agile and even worse, she had counters for everything. Almost like her offense was defense.

_'Why is this bitch even on NXT?' _I thought to myself, putting my fists up and bracing myself. I wasn't fast. She knew this. So when she rolled back into the ring, and brought her footwork into play? I felt finished already.

She was almost dancing around me, tugging hair and throwing kicks. Every punch I threw was inaccurate. I was right handed, and I was resisting the urge to swing a haymaker in fear of throwing my shoulder out completely. My left hand just couldn't get to her in time. I stopped following her circle, and went for the tackle, which got her grounded for the moment.

Then, she started screaming. "Get her OFF me!" Among just plain yells and pitches that humans should not be able to produce. My ears were starting to feel just as bad as my arm did. The ref made me roll off of her, and I had to obey the order. We back up and she went against the ropes, sprinting full speed.

When she came back, I had to time it just right, but I had her pressed. Directly up over my head. I had a tear in my right eye from pain shot through my whole arm. But she was light enough to sustain above me. I froze; the hell was I supposed to do?

"Slam her!"

"Take her out!"

"Throw her over the ropes!"

"Kill her, Kaitlyn!"

Damn, the fans were getting more and more ruthless. I went with choice A, the slam. The WCW in me showed through, as I stole a page from Goldberg's book. I dropped her to my left shoulder, and gave her the following slam. I went for the pen, and she felt flat enough to actually have this one over with. The echoing "Oooh!" did feel good to hear though.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, Kaitlyn!"

I stood, getting my hand raised. Something that I hadn't got in a while, especially in such a dominant fashion. That slam did feel damn good to do, and if it wasn't for my arm, I would of got to showcase a bit more strength.

The fans seemed to applaud more than usual, and I gave a bow before going up the ramp and back to the lockers. Well, trainers. I couldn't ignore it anymore, something was wrong.

"Dude, where did that come from. And why are you so manly."

"Thanks, Derrick. Means a lot." I snorted, even chuckling a little while rubbing my arm.  
>My on-screen lover and part-time partner in crime, Derrick Bateman. If he calls you manly, it's a compliment. Just trust me on it.<p>

"That was big though, dude. Most of the guys don't get ovations like that. Gotta get out there though, but dude...Keep using that? You were automatic tonight." He said, giving me a quick side hug before jogging off. I didn't really notice this ovation he spoke of. Was it really that big?


	3. Charmed

_Faites ce que__semble naturel__pour vous.__ Entrainez vous__de votre element__,__jusqu'a ce que vous__etes__élémentaire._

"Raise your arm up...Good. Let it fall...Alright, all the way out...Okay, go side to side...A little faster...Okay, right there. When you flinched? Probably a bad bruise, and some overstretching on top of it. You can work it decently, but I'd lay off of the gym for two weeks. Not too much competition either. Next week is definitely out of the question, but you might be alright after that." The trainer said, wrapping my bicep and shoulder, and giving me an ice pack to put on top of it.

"But it's chopping season. Come on now, you know I can't risk it."

"You risk this, it might not ever be fixed. Besides, you've been doing better out there. Keep that up, and they'll keep you, hands down. I've seen worse divas stay here for way longer. You got somethin' special in you. Just a little faith is all you need."

Trainers were almost like 20-minute Dads. They were usually a little older, balding, and had been here long enough to tell you about every era of wrestling. They knew what they were talking about. Most of the times they even predicted storylines and pay per views correct. There word was definitely something to trust.

"You like bein' out there, don't you?"

"Definitely. It's what I'm here for. Just want to break out some, so I've been trying to lift more, and I guess I overshot it."

"The way this stretch looks? You've been overdoing it for a while now. Ever consider getting a lifting partner?"

"...Like who?"

He laughed out loud, which made me laugh a little myself.

"You're right. One of the guys might help you. Just ask around. Someone will take the chance on you."

"Hope so. Thanks, Joe."

We said our goodbyes, and I unstrapped my kneepads and loosen by boots before getting up. I froze when I looked up, however. Was Cena again, who was...watching me?

"Don't mind me, just making sure you came down here."

"D'awww, thanks for caring. Really, it means a lot." I blushed, looking down some. Be damned if I'm caught looking like a fifteen year old in front of this guy.

He smirked himself before speaking, "Heard about your dilemma. Needing a partner in the gym?"

"Ah, right. I'm probably just going to wait, can't go to the gym right now anyway."

"Nonsense, you can always go to the gym. Just can't work what you want."

"...And you're serious?"

"Really. Can always find something to do. It's how you get well-rounded."

Damn, guess he was right.

"And I'm thinking you want to help me out in the gym then?"

"If you'll let it. And if it'll help you keep form while you're not in the ring, what bad is it doing?"

Man, this Cena was smooth. And he was winning me over, slowly. I smiled a little, still looking down, and put my hair in a ponytail before making eye contact. "I'd like that, John."

He nodded, and gave me the smile. Not a smile, but the smile. His. Lord, give me strength.

"Next show is in Houston, so I'll see you then?"

"No problem. Looking forward to it."

With that, we were both on our way. And I couldn't believe I didn't blow up with tension in that conversation. I was from Houston, and I'd have to go back and visit home I already knew, so I was praying that this all worked out. My family was not for the faint of heart, and I was not bringing a stranger around them. Hell, I wasn't taking Aj around them. No one goes. Ever.

I stuck around tonight. To see Raw, if anything. No, not because of _him_, but the show itself. I was a fan of the product, and John had won the match t Wrestlemania against the Rock. The fans had been louder than usual since then, but I guess all of that was good for business. As sort of a filler match I guess, He had a match with Drew McIntyre. One I saw pointless, but hey, I don't write this stuff. I just work here.

About halfway through, John himself seemed to hurt his self. A nasty fall out of the ropes ended up making him cringe as he laid there on the ground. I felt it through the monitor, and was already going to get his ice pack. By the time I had the ice and a towel to go over it, his entrance theme was already over it.

He was heading for the trainer's office, I knew he was, when I cut him off with the ice. Even through pain, he smiled some. "You taking care of me now, I see?"

"C'mon, that hurt and you know it did. Just take it, please?" I asked, pleading just a little. He caved, and nodded, and slapped it on the growing bruise.

"I've had worse you know, we're still on for our workout." He said, going to walk away again. It was becoming habit for me to yell "Wait!" at him, because I had did it again. Damn it.

"I…don't have your number? How am I going to reach you, you know?"

"Aren't you going to be in the hotel?" He quizzed, looking a bit confused.

"My folks are in Houston, going to stay with them. Free food and shelter, I can afford that." I chuckled a little, which made him snort.

"Smart move. Enjoy them then, and I'll just catch up with you at the hotel. Cool?"

I froze. Was he trying to…Oh my God…He was not trying to…Was he?

"Not like we're doing anything romantic. Just giving you a number. Unless you just like being incognito that way." He said, smirking a little again. He must have been the happiest guy I had ever met.

Then it hit me. This wasn't romantic. This wasn't anything in his head. My girly ways had made be believe we were progressing as a couple, and he was just seeing me as someone to workout with. Like one of the guys. I was in, but I _wasn't_ in. I was a friend. That was it. Not that I cared, or anything, but it just sort of hit me really fast.

"Right, right. See you then." I nodded. And just then Aj texted me, none too pleased.

_**You KNOW I like having my time in the hotel rooms! Let's go, it's late!**_

I sighed. He was already gone, and I didn't even notice. I went back to retrieve my bag, and was back at the rental, only to receive an earful from my mother, apparently.

"Do you know what time it is? Do you know that I was worried? I thought you a broken shoulder or something. You didn't tell me anything, you just…disappeared!"

I made a quick face of disapproval. I didn't. Deep down, she cared, through all of her fussing. And I'd be on her ass too if she had me worried too.

"Sorry, and I'm out of action for two weeks. I have to go light, or something."

"You? Go light? You're like the Mark Henry of the divas, you don't go light."

Now that, almost made me cough up my water laughing. "Mark? Really?"

"Well, yeah. All buff and stuff."

"And that makes you…?"

"Evan. Minus the weed and stuff. I'm a natural, but you...That gym thing is all you do."

"…You really think so?" I asked, sitting up some. I did more than gym stuff. I…shaved! And I watched movies, and I tweeted and everything! Oh my God, I was a loser. And worse, I was just the gym girl. Cena probably talked to me just because I was the loser gym girl. D'aww, no! Hell no!

"We're going out in Houston."

"What!...Out! What is this out you speak of!"

"Out, like…club? Round up some people. I know places, we have to. No way am I gym girl."

"….Gym girl."

"No. I'm not."

Silence. She was on to me, but agreed to tag along anyway. It was settled. Houston would equal party, and I'd even get to bust out one of those pretty little dresses they give you at the photoshoots. _Finally_.

Our hotel rooms were usually used for quick naps, maybe a movie or two, showers, and back out on the road again. Tomorrow was an early flight, but we had the chance for about seven hours of sleep. First time in a long time that had happened. Even some of the hardest partiers were checking into their rooms early as we walked into the lobby.

"Hey, Celeste, I mean uhh…Kaitlyn?"

Real name alert. Someone knew me.

Oh, John.

"Oh, Hey."

"Caught you pretty quick. Didn't want to bother you later, so I just checked in and waited up for you."

"You really didn't have to do that," I blushed, "I mean, I don't get to sleep that fast. It would have been nothing." I said as I took the small piece of paper from him. I was glad I could make out the numbers. I was afraid that I would be stuck trying to decode them all night.

"Tomorrow?" He asked, reassuring.

"Tomorrow, for sure." I nodded. We gave each other quick side hugs, and that's when wandering eyes all landed on us. People were nosey little things, and I could only shake my head.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you lik-…"

"Don't say it." I muttered, walking past Aj and heading for the room. I would just go to sleep tonight, otherwise she would have the chance to bombard me with all sorts of questions that I didn't have the answers for. In about 12 hours, I'd be lifting. With someone else who took this seriously. Let's just focus on that.

"By the way, nice slam tonight." Cena called out as he turned back to me. I nodded, and gave a thumbs up and a smile on my own before getting on the elevator. The look Maxine gave me, however, almost made me sprint far, far away.

"Something is _wrong_ with her." I muttered to Aj. She nodded, and I attacked the door close button, before she decided to get in here a slaughter us both. Or scream again. Both were horrible, painful deaths. Didn't really matter.


	4. Damaged

_Faites ce que__semble naturel__pour vous. Entrainez vous__de votre element__, __jusqu'a ce que vous __etes __élémentaire._

Ch. 4

Knowing I was going home felt a little more than comforting. At least I'd be able to see my family for a few days. The work week was over for me, I normally don't even work again until the weekend. Monday and Tuesday, Saturday and Sunday. The girls you see all the time, the real popular ones, those are the ones who travel like the guys do. Hell, even AJ did that now, with Daniel. I was a bit of a space holder, and was just used when they needed me. A bit cruel, teasing me with my own job, but I was home. I could work with that. My shoulder was okay as long as I didn't lift too much, so I just went on one-handed for most of the day. Texting was a bit odd, as was loading up my luggage, but I got it all done, and landed in Houston quite peacefully.

I didn't know what to expect from John, but I know I couldn't go home just yet. My folks tended to get a little wild, not to mention the fact that they'd be talking my ear off trying to catch me up on everything I had missed since...The last time I'd been here. Whenever we went towards the West, I came home. A part of the year I'd be a bit distant, but usually Summer till Winter, they expected to see me. I'm sure my mom was cooking up all sorts of stuff already, and my Dad and brother were stuck cleaning, trying to make sure everything was in order. As if I had never lived there, and didn't know if the chaos in that house. Anyway.

Houston was pretty big, and where I stayed wasn't exactly close to the arena. I lived in the Woodlands, sort of a back forest like area. At least it was last time I came. Construction was turning up everywhere, and it wouldn't be long before it was all just a big utopia surrounded by trees.

_**Hey John, it's Celeste? Hoping we were still on for the gym? I'm heading towards my place in the woodlands, but I can turn around it you want me to. **_

_**Didn't know you lived here. It's fine wherever it may be, I'll GPS it and be there in a while. Cool?**_

_**Cool, thanks again :D**_

_**Lol no problem ;)**_

Did I just get a wink and a lol from John Cena?

No, no no. Wasn't like that. Just, no. We were co-workers, just one I wasn't use to talking to. He was friendly with everyone is what I told myself. And he was, he was quite humble considering his success. Probably just played off of my goofy texting, which was nothing more than me forgetting the fact that I was talking to a grown man. He probably really did laugh at me. Hell, I laughed at myself thinking about it.

The gyms here matched the city, and that meant oversized. Not only were they big, but it being a Tuesday meant it would be quiet, thankfully. The bodybuilders would be here, but it was easy to stay out of their way, and just do our own thing. Within a few minutes, I was parked, changed, and already stretching out. I was tempted by the bars they had laying around, but my shoulder was already telling me otherwise with memories of days before. Was already out of action, no need to push it. Everything felt okay though, and I went ahead and got us cold waters and lockers while I waited up for him.

"Sorry I'm late, GPS took the long way." He said, walking up behind me.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Gave me a little time to warm up and get our stuff together." I explained, tossing my bag in a locker and putting my hair up in a ponytail. He put his away, and looked around. I noticed his slight confusion, and started pointing out the various rooms and where all the equipment was.

"Don't need all that. Just a few steps to hop on, and a medicine ball."

Was...Was he going for speed? Cardio? Endurance? Christ, kill me now. I hated it all with a passion. It was so demanding, and it just...Okay, so it would benefit to be a bit faster, but still. He did the noticing this time, and smirked, "You know Maxine was basically prancing around you in the ring. Might help you keep up with her." He reasoned. That was true, Maxine had been on her A-game lately, and I was having trouble keeping up from time to time. I wasn't exactly a total package yet, so maybe this was a good thing.

Wait a minute.

"...You watched NXT, didn't you?"

"Well uhh...yeah. That slam you did, caught my attention. Went back and watched all of it. Wasn't bad at all." He said, with a slight blush forming in his face. I was flattered a little, and glad to see someone backstage care. Most of the time, we were just the timekill show. The recognition felt damn good to have.

"Come on, we're just wasting time now." he said, laying out mats for us. Once we stretched together, the conversation built on its own. How we started bodybuilding, how he started wrestling, all of it just came naturally.

While doing a little footwork, which including lunges, push ups, it was starting to get a bit vicious. Didn't think I'd ever break a sweat doing this, considering the fact that all I ever really did was jog and ride on a mechanical bike from time to time.

"Can probably get another hour in before we have to go. Arena is about forty minutes out from here, and I have to go back to the hotel and clean myself up and all of that." He said during one of our few breaks.

"Guess you're right. My parents are going to be flipping out while I'm here, going to be hard to get away." I said, knowing my future was basically doomed. He looked at me almost awkwardly before he continued on.

"Is something wrong, are you hurt?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"No, no, not me. But if you want someone to tag along with you later, I'd go see your folks with you. You know, if you didn't want to go it alone?" He offered, his voice making the statement more of a question. As nice as he was, no one deserved to be stuck around my folks. Newcomers wouldn't survive very long. This was a proven fact.

"You really don't want to, they're a bit troublesome, and can make anything uneasy." I chuckled.

"Seriously, I don't mind. I'll leave the offer on the table. Just think about it?" He said, extending a hand.

"Deal." I agreed, although I was sure my answer wouldn't be changing anytime soon, if ever. The endless conversation of ours got us through the workout, and he'd follow me to the arena. Guess he trusted my GPS system more than I did.

"Phone's ringin'." He said with his slight accent, hearing it before I did. I answered to AJ's squeaky voice, a bit more cheerful than usual.

"Yeah…I kinda can't do the whole going out thing tonight."

"What? I mean..uhh…Why?" This was a bit relieving, freed up my schedule some.

"I uhh….Might of scored a date? And it's short notice, and don't be mad, but I want to at least go. You know Trent? Barreta?"

"Oh! Yeah yeah, dudebuster. By all means, go. Have fun. Give me the details on the next flight, deal?"

"Awesome, later." And with that, conversation was over. Ironically, there was nothing stopping me from telling John "no", besides myself.

"What was that all about? Sounded pretty excited." He said, as he loaded my bag into my trunk for me.

"Oh, just Aj. Happy about a date with this guy." I told him. He nodded, and went off to his own car. Between traffic, getting gas, and stopping at a McDonald's (And cheating on our diets), a forty minute ride turned into an hour and twenty minute one.

"We're going to work out hell for that, that cheeseburger was so sinful." I chuckled as we parked side by side each other, and headed inside.

"Not that bad, right?"

"You don't lost definition like I do, I'll be flabby in about two hours." I giggled, slyly complimenting him. "I can't cheat on diets like that."

"Well if it helps, I'm glad it's you I cheated with. Makes it not so bad after all." He said back, his own husky laugh going along with my slightly embarrassed one. I blushed heavily, and got in a quick hug before parting from him. Had to, divas locker room was right here, and I dare not be caught talking to him, again. It would suck to watch from the sidelines for the next two weeks, and I didn't even have to be here, but I wanted to be supportive. To my friends, the company. Show a little loyalty even in my free time, you know? Watching all of the matches, I'd seen Natalya take out Maxine with relative ease like I had. It took about two moves, but the thing was, she didn't injure herself doing it. It was flawless. Her and Tamina were set up for a "Clash of the Generations" match next week, another I'd be stuck on the sidelines for. Shit.

Anyway, then Raw hit the air, and like usual, I zoned out and just tried to watch. Everyone was usually busy, and were either preparing to go, or just waiting for a ride or something. It was weird, not competing. I was paid to do this, and now? Paid for nothing. Made me nervous with budget cuts so close, but I chased the thoughts away when Bateman appeared next to me.

"Sup, Katie. Nice to see you here."

"Say the same to you." I said as we pounded fists, and headed for catering. The screens in there were bigger, and maybe I was getting a favor, being out of the locker room.

"Look at her, jugglin' men like that."

"Have no idea what anyone is even seeing in her."

"She impressed them. The whole one of the guys thing she's on."

See what I mean? The Bellas hated everyone, with a passion. Maxine was slowly being recruited to their cause, but she seemed to be much quieter than anyone else, even me. I could at least explode, or be sarcastic, but she was special. She was a hellcat, but an invisible one. As if she didn't even exist sometimes. Just observing everything, taking it all in. My theory on her needing some sort of therapy still stood. She was wild at heart, that much I could assume to be true.

Anyway, we nabbed a table for ourselves, and was catching the last match of the night. The whole Brock thing was wild last week, but the follow up was pretty, well…dull. John had a match with Daniel Bryan, and while it was clear the match could be good, we all knew it was a matter of time before Brock came and demolished someone. That was, until you could start to see John's face wince and cringe here and there. Something was hurting. I'd seen it at the gym, but made small note of it. His acting skills didn't get all the credit they deserved, but he couldn't put on a show any longer. He was like me, he was working hurt. Probably why he checked up on me, and worked with me. Two hurt people could go easy with one another, and not seemed flawed.

Was I just a part of a plan more than a friend? An easy workout partner?

Didn't matter. No, no. That's what I wanted to be. Right.

"Celeste…You alright? Your face is really…pale."

I was worrying for John, but I didn't know I was wearing the emotions on my face. I was embarrassed, so I ended up shaking it off, and giving the fakest smile I could muster. "Just got into the match was all. Cena's struggling out there."

"Yeah, no shit. Bryan's going to pull his arm all the way out of the socket if he keeps on with this."

Daniel knew, and his armbars and holds were not getting any nicer. They seemed to be a bit more vicious than ever. The guys worked like that though. If you didn't tell them to back off, they wouldn't. But Daniel wasn't a guy to play with. Don't let his size fool you, he could take most guys out quick with a lock.

It was like the world froze then. Cena just tapped. Randomly. It wasn't the finishing maneuver. It was even a new finisher from Daniel. He had just rolled into an armbar for probably the sixth time, and he couldn't bare it. His shoulder looked a bit damaged, and he was gripping it pretty intensely, letting his guard down. John was hurt. My eyes shut when Brock's music hit. He came sprinting down the ramp instead of his walk from last time. He was quick to manhandle Bryan, who no longer had AJ, which meant no distraction. Now appearing broken, Daniel pulled himself up just in time to get out of the ring, and back up the ramp. Brock was strong. Too strong. It was borderline scary what he could do to people. He was obvious he liked being a bully, and John was an easy pick.

Some of us were actually booing this going on. Brock could see the guy was hurt, but it wasn't about that. He was listening to the fans, more importantly, the older males who just hated Cena with a passion. They were cheering wildly, which only made him scream and hoist John up on his shoulders. A bit annoyed, we were starting to clear out; The only indication we had that the F5 was executed was the sickening slam we heard. The stretcher was already on its way out there, and my feet were planted. I was at least going to get an update on him before I left. This wasn't right though. Or fair. But then again, being main event sacrificed a lot, and I was seeing it now.


	5. Sympathy

_Faites ce que__semble naturel__pour vous.__ Entrainez vous__de votre element__,__jusqu'a ce que vous__etes__élémentaire._

Chapter 5

I didn't want to seem too clingy or anything, but I was legit worried. He had taken more than a nasty plunge to the mat, and the way Brock handled it all was clearly in a UFC manner. John wasn't one to quit, and he kept getting up. Didn't seem to matter, Brock just kept putting him down. Over, and over, and over again. Ridiculous that they let someone that's such a loose cannon work that way, and get away with it.

As the show was fading off the air, and started to make my way for the trainers, I was more than sure that he was injured. So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even notice Derrick run right up to me.

"Uh, Hey, Cel. Been a while."

"Yeah, a few hours." I said, joking a little, trying to walk and talk with him. He was persistent in trying to get me to give him his full attention. It all showed in his mannerisms when he grabbed my wrist lightly.

"Look...Can we talk? Maybe over dinner or something? I really just want to hang out a night that's not backstage."

"Just give me a while, I just want to check up on Cena, okay?"

"...Cena? So the word is true then."

"Yes, Cen- Word? There's word now?" I asked, become more and more flustered as I thought about it. How could there be word about workout partners?

"Just don't worry about it. Go on and go. Guess we'll just catch up later." He said, shaking his head as he turned to walk away. Whatever it was, it'd have to wait. Derrick usually wasn't one for high fits of emotion, so I was hoping I'd be able to make it up to him later. Right now though, I was just focusing on seeing just how hurt John really was. It was very still once I got there, even though you could physically see and hear the doctors in there with him. I guess the few seconds I spent talking to Derrick got him in there, and it was already too late to try to walk in and speak to him. I figured they were probably trying to get his shoulder back into place, but I was distracted again by someone else, a text from AJ this time.

_**How's your boo thang?**_

I smirked a bit, sighing. She's never going to let it go.

_**Hopefully he's fine, and we're just friends. And have you heard "word" on me, or something? **_

I asked, hoping she could shed a little light. I was pretty sure what I was assuming was right, but I had to be sure. Probably some God awful rumor about us dating, or being more serious than expected.

_**You and John being all 33333 and whatnot. What else did you really expect?**_

See what I mean? I ran a hand through my hair, and looked around. No one, still, but there was an empty bench I could use to wait with.

_**Figured so. Anyway, going home tonight, so count me out of the hotel. Family would flip out if I didn't go.**_

_**I already know. Going to watch the notebook and cry in all of the right places without you. y u no love me?**_

I clsoed my phone, trying not to laugh as I waited. If I sent any more messages to her, we'd end up kidding around, and I wasn't necessarily trying to be so easy going at the moment. The moment, this one in particular, called for seriousness. Hopefully time would fly by a bit quicker, and I could at least see him before I left. Could only wait so long before the arena shut down, and they'd start forcing people out.

"So how's he doing." A gruff voice asked from behind. It made me shoot up a little with its tone, an almost accusing one, as I turned to see exactly who it was.

"Oh, Orton. Uhh...I don't exactly know yet, never got the chance to see him. Far as I can hear they're just trying to check the severity of it all though." I explained, making a spot for him on the bench. Based on his silence, and intent stare, I could see that either he already didn't like me, or benches made him angry. Either way, it was starting to become more and more nerve-wrecking.

"You _are _Celeste, right?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was being interrogated.

"Yeah, that'd be me." I said, blinking. The hell did I do, exactly?

"You've come up in conversation before, Jesus. Relax, you look like you're about to pass out or some shit." He said, leaning against the wall, going silent again. And I'm the one that should relax?

"Randy, I left my bag in your hote...Oh, Kaitlyn. Anyway, I left my bag in the locker room, and I think the guys are...cleaning up or whatever. Think you can run and get it for me when you're done here?" The way Maxine covered herself was a bit deceiving at first, and I almost didn't catch it. Not to eavesdrop or anything, but...You know what? It wasn't any of my business. I wasn't even going to worry about it.

"Yeah, I run and get it later." He said, a bit unnerved himself. She only walked away, rather quickly, after their little exchange. It could mean anything, really. I wasn't going to say anything on the topic.

He looked me over, trying to read my blank expression before saying anything. "Just to clarify...You and John are...nothing, right?"

Well, looked like word had spread all the way to the main eventers as well. "Yeah, just friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, alright. Hate for Liz swoop in and go apesh-"

"Randy. Doesn't even need to go there."

Me and Randy looked over to see a now patched up John, obviously in a bit of pain as he walked. It seemed a little off, his mood was so easily displayed on his face, it was hard to miss when he was and wasn't happy. Wasn't exactly usual to see him unhappy, but I guess with Brock around, everyone was on edge.

"Just letting her know." Was all he said.

"I'll get to that. Don't…Just don't go there with her? Cool?"

"Whatever you say."

They were good at keeping someone out of the loop. I was utterly confused with their exchange, before John sort of sighed and stretched his good arm some.

"Hell of a drive. We should get going." He said, probably picking up on the confusion I was wearing on my face. Orton had already started walking away, when I panicked a tad. It's not that I didn't want him to go. Okay, so I didn't want him to go. I wasn't trying to be selfish, it was more of me being protective. He was injured, and that drive would be uncomfortable as hell for anyone, even if you were John Cena. Most guys would just find somewhere to go. Well, he had somewhere to go.

"We still have our deal, you know." I started. "..My folks place. If you still wanted to tag along with me."

"…You serious?" He asked, the first time I've ever seen him indecisive.

"Honestly. We have the guest room, and my mom is always cooking when I'm in town. Tells me to bring friends, but everyone is either going out or already heading back for the hotel. If anything, at least come and get a good meal."

He seemed to think about it, before he started digging around in his pockets. He took his keys out, yelled at Orton for the catch, and threw them way down the hall for him.

"Just give me a second to get my bags. Meet you at your car?"

I nodded, and we were both on our separate ways for the moment. It took a second to process just how odd it would be having John Cena in my home. Well, parents' home. For three reasons. Let's go down the list.

My mother, for one. She going to think we're dating. Or engaged. Or married. Or preparing to elope. Or expecting a child. Or any combination above. She might end up a little bit pushy, and more than likely going to ask a million questions about nothing. It's going to be like a job application, when they ask for details you're sure they won't ever need to know about you? Except it's going to be far more brutal. I must just end up running to my room after this one. I'm feeding him to the mother hen, and it's not going to be pretty.

My Dad has always been the odd, silent type. Sure, he's played around with his kids, but with strangers? He's as uptight as uptight can get. I've become a bit more unaware of him as a person as time went along, so there might be a slim chance that he loosened up, but I doubt it. I'm his only daughter, and he's always had a mean streak when it came to me. The reason why I've just decided to be single for so long. He's chased off plenty, an even though this is not a dating relationship, I'm sure he won't be seeing it that way.

My younger brother, Owen, has always been a bit of an oddball. If my mother is too much, and my Dad is too little, then he's awkwardly in the middle. We look a bit similar, and have the same interests, but the way he displays it all is very unorthodox, to say the least. I'm expecting him to either scream, or painfully try to hold his inner fangirl inside. He may speak, or he may hold on to every question my mother asks, and simply attack me with his own questions. I haven't gotten the chance to really talk to him in a while either, with his own high school schedule picking up, so maybe he's changed as well. This is all a big maybe.

And I'm more than nervous.

(A little curious as to how some of you think this going to play out. Review?)


	6. Home

_Vous avez grandi fatigue de moi, n'est-ce pas?_

Sorry for the wait. Shit happens.  
><em>-<em>

Pulling into the driveway had me transforming into a small ball of nerves. We had our own conversation in the car, but it seemed to fade off when we turned into the neighborhood. He seemed to take in the passing houses, which were all more than huge. Guess Texas was good for that, bigger everything, although I didn't seem to notice. Not exactly bigger, but cheaper. Anyway. I peered over at him, a stifled a small chuckle.

"Last chance to grab your bags and run."

"We're here now, and I'm not even afraid. I took on Brock, remember?"

"Yeah, and look where that got you." I teased, unlocking the trunk and getting out of the car.

"Touche. And ow, my feelings." He chuckled, grabbing his bag when I passed it to him. We walked up the few small steps to the house, and I unlocked the front door, and as predicted, it was still lively. Even at eleven o' clock. My Dad stood almost instantly, and gave me a big hug.

"Been too long, you know." He muttered in my ear as we hugged. I agreed, and he looked at me. Then at John. Then back at me.

"No. It's not like that, Dad. This is Jo-"

"I know who he is." He said, looking John up and down again, before lying his eyes back on me. John didn't seem too intimidated, but he wasn't exactly trying to defend himself either. Oh boy.

"Well John, this is my Dad, Lou." I said.

"Mr. Bonin, pleasure to meet you. I promise you, we're work out partners, and that's it. Work ain't a place for a relationship." Was all John said. And with either the God hard at work, or a huge stroke of luck, my Dad gave a smile himself. They shook hands and I was still stunned. John had just avoided bullet number one. Of three, mind you, but he had done it. With the greatest of ease, as Booker would say.

"Your mother is in the kitchen. I'm warning you now though. She's been a bit…unhappy. With a few things."

Well, that was a surprise. Maybe a good one. Then, she'd be a bit quieter. She could just mind her manners, let us eat in peace, and make the visit that much easier.

"No I have not, Louis. Just a bit upset with someone is all. Anyway, how are you, Celeste?" You could see the frustration on her face. You usually could. For such a little lady, she tended to demand your attention, even if she didn't seem to even want it. We all turned to her, in a bit of a hasty silence, which only made her roll her eyes, as if she was my age.

"Really, it's all okay. If you must know, just some issues with your brother. Why don't you go talk to him? I can show your company where he can rest, and get him something to eat. It'll be very casual. I know you think the worse of me with your friends, Celeste."

Well, now, everything that I've been saying about them has been completely wrong. Parents were a dream, the house is rather peaceful. If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were acting fairly normal. And that is an adjective we've never been awarded with by anyone.

"It's fine, go check on the kid. Need to be getting the shoulder re-situated anyway." John added. I had no choice but to nod, and made my way downstairs. The basement might seem like an odd place for a room, but they had it renovated a while ago into sort of this apartment sort of feel. I guess he still gets run of the house, and probably sweet talked them into giving it to him. Younger siblings. They get everything. Whatever.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

"The hell is going on here?" I asked, a little confused, but more amused than anything. There were Nirvana and Paramore posters everywhere. A stereo that was blaring some hardly bearable heavy metal music, and this little hunk of flesh that used to be my brother. Last I visited, he was something of a twig. Now though, he's starting to fill out a bit. Still short as hell though, something I've always teased him for.

Anyway, besides that, there were weights everywhere. I'm talking heavy artillery. A few machines, mats, everything. Enough for more than decent workout, and more than enough for one person. Either he was trying to become a bodybuilder, or I was idolized. Either way, this was quite a sight to see.

I shut the stereo off, and got the first look at his face. It wasn't exactly the same. Something hit me then. Nothing was the same. It was like…All of it had basically changed. The house itself, it just all felt foreign when we made eye contact.

"Seriously."

I gasped.

"You hit puberty!" It was instinct. We never had one of those violent "I hate you" sort of relationships. I give that to my parents. We always had adequate space growing up, our own lives, own friends. We messed well like that, I supposed. However, now, I suspected something to be different.

"John, this may be an odd question, but…what is it that you want with Celeste? She's never spoken of you, and I'm just a little curious."

I gulped a little. She was right. Her mother could be brutal, and I couldn't answer properly.

Well, I could. I liked Celeste. She was easy going. Easy to work with, easy to talk to, easy on the eyes. Just an easy going girl, and you don't get a lot of those. I'd be lying if I said there wasn't an attraction, but that was on my part. I had never had one quite like her before. Mickie might be a close second, but she was a bit too much some days. I could never co-exist with Trish. She seemed so serious sometimes, and I just wanted to goof around.

There weren't past girlfriends of mine, just good friends that could have been something more. All of them started this way. They all seem to take a nose dive at some point, though. It never would be expected, nor would I ever really understand. Time just changed, I guess. I'd hate to fly on autopilot with someone, and I'd hate to get close to someone for that to even happen.

What the fuck am I doing in this girl's home? Suddenly, I didn't feel right at all being here.

"Ma'am, we did just meet, but we're not in love. Just good friends, and she's put it on herself to look out for me, and I appreciate it." What else could I really say at all, right? Her mom only smiled, and went back to cooking. Her father seemed to mute the TV while listening, and turned the volume back on when I finished. Everything smelled amazing, and her mother's entire demeanor changed. It didn't seem so tense, but it did have me uneasy. I'm not going to count the days, and I sure as hell wasn't going to expect her to change. That's what Randy had been bugging me about.

"_You know how the damn girls get. They don't even work here that long, I don't see why you even bother with her. They don't even work here long anymore." He was complaining to me again, in a hotel bar of all places. It had to be at least 2 am, and we're down here like we're jobbers. _

"_Yeah, and how did you and Sam work out again?" I asked him. Randy's ex-wife, Samantha, tended to cause more stress than anything. While Randy was good with apathy, it didn't take much to get him going. Once he ended up getting pushed enough, he ended up at my place, _

"_Oh, fuck you, Cena. We didn't have any kids, we didn't have the chemistry anymore. You saw the shit she was doing." He grumbled._

"_And what's so different from the divas then?"_

"_What do you want me to say then?" He huffed, "Just won't even bother with bitches anymore."_

"_And do what, Randy? Get a boyfriend?"_

"_Fuck you. Thrice." He said, and gulped down the rest of his drink._

She slid me a plate, making me come back to my senses. Now, it had been a long time since I had a decent meal, and with the current pain shooting in my arm, this was probably needed more than anything. I love wrestling, I really did. But I wasn't exactly going to turn my nose up at the idea of having some time to myself. At least now, I get to sit and think on just what I want to do with myself, on a personal level. Maybe I'm just not cut out for the romance shit. That's fine, and that is a possibility.

"Thanks, Ms. Bonin."

"Damn, things got that bad around here?"

"Yeah, pretty intense. Everyone's been sort of tense, but, can't help but think it's over me."

Between my parents and my brother, there had been some animosity building. I never would have guessed it, considering how easy going my family tended to be, no matter how odd we may seem.

"You're not like…smoking pot and drinking and everything else that's on tumblr, are you?" I asked. It was a serious question.

He snorted and turned away before answering. "If I was, I'd be out right now. Summertime, remember?"

"Right. Well, get a job or something. That's what I did. Ended up having some extra cash to throw around when school started."

"Can't. All the decent jobs have been nabbed already. Just been down here minding my own. All I really can do."

"Well dude, you did get arrested." Now, I wasn't going to throw it in his face, but being caught with the wrong crowd was something that could tarnish a reputation. I mean, look at John. He's hanging out with me, and all of a sudden people are looking at him like he's grown an extra eye or something. I knew the feeling, and I was hoping I knew to a degree what he was feeling.

"Wasn't my fault, Celeste. Starting to sound like your mother." He said, getting up from his spot on the floor, and back to the bars on the machine.

"Fine, fine. I'm quiet. At least go upstairs. Cena's up there."

"Ha! Unless you started fuc- Okay. You know what. I believe you. Completely." He said. You could just hear the sarcasm dripping out of his throat. Something's telling me I may have an asshole on my hands.

"I'm serious, Owen. Go see. Mom cooked."

"You need to visit more, she only cooks when you appear. "

"So you only want to see me so you'll get fed?"

"Obviously." He scoffed. Yep, asshole. I followed him up the stairs, a bit taken back.

Dinner would be….interesting. I just hopes we all survived.


	7. The Dinner Table

_No catching french saying this time, let's just dive on into it. Review, Tell what you think, don't like, tell your friends, all that shit._

I don't know what to expect sitting down at the table. It felt a bit rehearsed, which obviously meant everyone was resisting the urge to do or say something. Without the honesty, this dinner would flow perfectly, but that was a bit sad to admit.

My parents and my brother were not agreeing. That much was obvious. There's a difference between not speaking to anyone, and purposely not speaking to anyone. This was intentional, and you could literally feel the tension. My parents were even whispering, so whatever they were talking about was probably in a negative light. Every so often they'd pause, go back to their plates, and start up again. Their cycle was pretty readable, but I wasn't sure if I was the only one observing.

Owen and John seemed to hit it off in some light. Based from John's mannerisms, which were pretty hilarious considering the fact that he had an arm in a sling while trying to act out these motions; they were talking about lifting. I could see my brother's stare, and it was a bit more intent than usual. He was really trying to soak up everything John was saying, and that was odd all in itself to watch. Never been the brightest kid, or the biggest kid, and focus wasn't a strong suit, either. He tended to just drift on through with whatever he was doing. But whatever John was saying, it was definitely enticing. I caught myself staring too long, and looked back down at my plate. I picked at my pasta, when my phone vibrated in my pocket, April had texted me.

_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you and John were getting intimate. I'm going to ship you guys so hard if it's true.**_

_**We're having dinner at the moment. No sexy time. And don't ship us anywhere, I'd rather fly.**_

_**No! See, this is what happens when you fall behind in social media. Just get a tumblr, and experience life. **_

_**I'm not using a website that's clearly misspelled. And go out or something!**_

_**You LEFT me, and now you want me to just go out!? Oh, that's nice. I'll remember this.**_

"So, Celeste, who're you talking to?" My mother asked casually, not even looking up from her salad.

"Oh, just Aj." He shrugged, and picked through a bit more of my salad.

"You still hang with nerd girl?" Owen asked, making John choke a little on the tea he had been trying to swallow.

"Maybe if you hung out with a nerd…" My father griped, shaking his head and shoveling another forkful of food into his mouth.

I knew where this was going. This is where it all falls apart.

"Seriously!? You want to go there now?"

"Don't speak that way to your father, Owen. He's right."

"This is unreal. I'm not hungry anymore." My brother's face looked as aged as ever. Every ounce of stress was detailed in the lines along his face, and as he walked away, you could see a noticeable trembling. I didn't know things were getting this serious. I wouldn't have brought anyone here if that was the case. I quickly texted John as he sat there, a bit unnerved now.

_**He gets very emotional. Sort of a short temper. Sorry you had to see that. **_

"I'll go talk to him." I said, not really feeling hungry all of a sudden either.

"No, I will. If anyone needs to straighten him out, I'll be the one do it." my Dad huffed, and got up out of his seat, and headed up the staircase.

"I'm just going to start putting things away. You two just enjoy each other's company." My mother said, putting down her fork, and grabbing the abandoned dishes and making her way into the kitchen. I waited until I heard the water running to say anything, or try to, because John beat me to the punch.

"Did that happen because I was here? Or is that like a normal…?" He asked, his face giving all signs of indicating confusion.

"No, no," I sighed, "They've always clashed like that. It was getting a little peaceful before I left, but you know how travel is, and I don't even live in the state anymore, so it's just a bit hard to keep up with it all."

"You want me to leave?" He asked, "I don't want to add on extra stress or anything."

"No, no. We have to go in the morning anyway."

"Yeah, well…About that." He started, drumming his fingers on the table. Now I was the confused one, "I still have media to do. That was the company texting me. Have news stations to do in the afternoon." He admitted.

"Well, can they do that?"

"It's on my contract. I can't say know if I tried. If I can move, I'm going to have to go." He said, slouching in the seat a little. I could tell he was stressed, but what could I say, really?

"Bummer. We're going to have to have off time, next time." I grumbled, a little shocked to what I was hearing. This guy really did give himself to the business. It was crazy how dedicated he was. He smiled inwardly for a moment, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You just said there'd be a next time." John added. As cheesy as it was, I did blush. I didn't catch myself at all, or even bother to. I had my emotions in check. John was an amazing guy, but him being –the- guy was yet to be determined. I still didn't think I had anything more than a small crush, because I didn't know him all to well. That was going to change though. Because there'd be a next time.

"Holding you to that, you know." He grinned, standing up and stretching his good arm.

"I'm already looking forward to it." I retorted. He gave each other a hug, a little longer than a moment, before heading off for the stairs. While he went to his room, I went to check in on my brother. Annoying or not, I couldn't not care. The older sister in me.

"If you're going to lecture me, than save it, please." He said as I walked in. I put my hands up in defense, and closed the door lightly behind me.

"Just tell me what's wrong, then. You could of told me, I could of helped you." I said, trying to reason with him.

"How? Dude, you're not even here. You found your way out, alright? It's not just a walk in the park for everyone." He said gruffly, throwing papers around on his desk as he ranted. I shook my head, if that's how he really felt, he was dead wrong.

"You're going to have to work your ass of with whatever you do, okay? I didn't just walk up and succeed. No one did. I understand about school, I wasn't a good student. You know that. But I'm not even trying to hear you if you just want to sit on your ass."

"Well, you won't even have to worry. Dad put me out."

"Wha!?...What?" I almost shouted, but muttered after a moment of collecting myself.

"He told me if I don't get my act together, then I have to go," he said, putting air quotes with his hands as he spoke, "That or military. I'm not going to war, and I sure as hell ain't trying what they want."

I stroked my temples. Imagine me not coming home tonight of all nights. Imagine me not even bothering to do anything today but stay at the hotel after my match.

"What do they want from you, then?"

"Same they wanted from you. Big university, big major, typical paycheck. To be like them, generally."

"Just…" I sighed, "Just let me talk to them, okay? I'll handle it."

Thing was, I didn't know if I could handle it. I wasn't made for this. I just wanted to be back on the road already. I left for my own reasons, but now, involving the entire household in what…4 hours? This is what I should of seen coming.


	8. Edginess

2 for 1. See, I do care.

"Me and Max are just something to have, alright? There's nothing too shady about it. You have yours, and I have mine. Move." He grumbled, taking another shot at the cue ball on the pool table. Randy was very upfront about his…needs, I'll give him that much. However, very seldom did he find someone how could match his intensity. Apparently, Maxine had been the one to be the match he needed. It was possibly a positive, because I had never seen him so usual before. Randy was usually the outcast. It was a bit of a challenge to get to know him, or any of the older roster at this point. That's how it was. You just stuck with what you knew, and the younger guys definitely didn't really fit the bill of "friend".

"What about what's her face…Katie?"

"Kaitlyn, maybe?"

"Yeah, her."

I chuckled, "Her real name's Celeste, for one. Two, we're just good friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

"John, seriously? Bro, you stayed at her house. You already met the family. You got in and got out, and you're supposed to be seeing her before she leaves town. If that ain't something, I don't know what is."

"Well, it your book, it's a hit and run. I try to be a bit classier."

"And by classy, you mean pussy. I think you're scared of her."

I shot him a look, "Scared, really? That's the best you can scrape up?"

Randy shrugged, "Think about it. Every last woman you've been with, you were friends with. Probably for a little too long. I may be wrong. I don't know. What it looks like to me."

"Coming from the man fresh off the divorce."

"Could say the same about you, you know. You don't have to be just 'friends' with her. You're single, she's single. Ask her out. Simple."

"Ask her out? What am I, sixteen?" I questioned, shaking my head.

"No, but you are thirty-six, with dwindling options. I got time. You don't. Can only wait for so long before you end up on Viagra, sexing up the girls like Vince used to."

I laughed some, shaking my head even more, "Something's wrong with yo-," I was cut off as my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"It's her, isn't it?"

"Shut up," I muttered, before I answered, "Hey, Celeste. How's everything."

"I'm going to have to cancel on tonight." She muttered, her voice sounding nothing like the usual. It was a bit sharper, and didn't have even the slightest ounce of calm in it. I could already tell something had happened.

"Need me to help you out?" I offered.

"No, no. You're hurt, and there's not much to do. I ended up with my brother." She said, into a bit of a harsh mutter. There was a lot of background noise, so I assumed that she was in the airport terminal.

"At least let me come pick you up?"

"I already got April too. I'm really sorry, John. Can I just call you when everything gets situated on my end?"

I sighed, "Yeah, I'll be here."

We said our goodbyes, and that was the end of it. Just like that, I felt a little deflated. I mean, the odds of all of this happening seemed so slim, but she couldn't have been lying, because it was nothing to lie over. So here I was, at home. With Orton in my house bitching me out about friendzoning valuable pussy, even though it wasn't like that.

"Face it dude, you're afraid."

I ignored the statement, because he was going in circles, and it would piss me off in the long run. As much as I wanted to be alone, I knew having someone around would at least keep me from becoming a hurt bear in a cave. With Randy's divorce settling rather peacefully, he needed somewhere to crash. I didn't mind, not like I ever had somebody here anyway, and we had been roommates before, way back when. Guess your real friends would be there for you when you needed them.

"Bro, I'm gonna head out for a while."

Scratch that. Maybe friends weren't for everyone.

"Her again?"

"Her plane just landed, and she wants to meet up. She helps me out, I help her. Simple." He shrugged, getting up and putting on his shoes.

Randy wasn't exactly using the girl, because she was well-aware that Randy only wanted sex from her. She put out, and he was helping her out backstage. A shame to see someone not exactly, y'know, work, to get where they needed to be, but it wasn't my concern. My concern was my now empty house that I was sure I'd be drinking and brooding in. I really didn't mean to sound like such a, well, bitch, but I guess he was right. Not completely, because Randy Orton embodies the word "idiot", but a little.

My trip home had turned to shit, in about five minutes. I was making sure John was settled in with everything in his room, and that his arm was comfortable, when all of a sudden, screaming. And a lot of it.

My brother and father had gotten into it. And I'm talking physical here. Now obviously, I couldn't just leave the kid there to fend for himself, because he couldn't. Now I was never as bold as him, but I did know any battle against our parents was a losing one. They were normally together on everything, and they had ways of making hell a very real place. I figured the best thing I could do was let him spend a few nights here. Maybe go to a show or two. It was the summer time, and it was a cool way to spend some free time. Not like I was spending too much, and it wasn't like I didn't have the extra room. Although, I didn't exactly tell Aj, and she wasn't always one for surprises.

Not to mention living with a boy would put her on edge. Like this one time we had Bateman spend a night? She was the most awkward thing. It was almost sad to watch. The lack of social skill with the male species, no matter how old, was baffling. Even thirteen year old boys; She would always flip out.

"I went to high school, okay? I know how they think! I know what's in their dirty minds!" is what she would always say.

Stressed myself, but I couldn't focus on that. Just of mattered of explaining the situation. Plus, they had met before. While we were normally a "girls-only" sort of duo, maybe he could be like a mascot or something. Someone to talk about on twitter.

I wasn't convincing myself of anything when we walked out of the terminal, and the face Aj made as she drove up to us was almost not human. Her eyes bulged and twitched, and I knew. Downward spiral.

"It's not what it looks like," I started, "We just ha-"

"It's fine, really!" She started, her voice nearly squeaking, "Just a little…unnerved is all."

And now she was almost hyperventilating. I kept my face in my hand as she drove. The hell was she so nervous about? Now I was becoming a little worried. I turned to the backseat, and Owen was stifling his chuckles under his breath. Of course, should have been expected.

I had already explained everything to my brother on the plane. Except the "leaving" part. Me leaving the apartment with him alone in it. Him leaving and having to go home eventually. "Leaving" would be a tough topic every time it came up in conversation. I wasn't sure if I knew how to handle it all. Or at least handle Aj, and this skeptical optimism of hers.

We parked, and since he only had two bags with him, we were able to get to the room in one stop. Aj didn't get out of the car.

"I'll be back, soon. I promise. You just get him settled in, and I'll pick up pizza or something? Cool, right?" She nodded? I nodded back to her, but I by no mean knew what it all meant. For one, Aj didn't have a life. If you asked her, she may tell you that she didn't even like people, but that was her being a hermit. This whole "having something to do" was a new thing for her. At least I would have a little thinking time. Set some sort of game plan.

And call John.


	9. A Secret - Randy Orton & Maxine

_Author's note: The next two chapters are indeed part of the story, and do have some substance, but are mature in nature. In other words, I wouldn't read it in vision of unwanted readers, or small children. _

_But that's just me._

_Maxine was not a dumb girl. She was not exactly a bitch, either, contrary to popular belief. She did have confidence in herself, and she didn't see what people saw in the other girls here. _

_Now she had worked her ass off for far too long to ever be ignored how she was now. For instance, sure she had run of NXT, but that was basically developmental on the damn road with the roster. She was getting the shit pay, along with the shitty attitudes, shitty storylines, and all the other bullshit that came with being an undercard diva. To say she was sick of it was an understatement. And she knew how the other girls made it to the top. She didn't want to go that route. It seemed far too demeaning for anyone to ever truly try. Yet, plenty of other divas got around, quite heavily, and got TV time, titles reigns, and bonuses. Media and Press, everything. Living the life, all for the cost of a few nights in bed, and maybe a little ass-kissing here and there. Nothing she was willing to do._

_She had a damn degree. While she did find wrestling later along in her life, she loved it just the same. She may have been questioned, but she had a solid character, a solid move-set, and she hadn't gotten anywhere taking shortcuts. That earned her respect among a few people._

_And then she met Randy, and things started to change._

_Now, she had never really tried to know him, or anyone. She did have a few friends that knew her well, and that's how she liked it. Having everyone know you was too high school-ish in her head. People told her to stay away anyway; he was virtually as odd as they came. He could be a good guy, he could be a jackass. He could be courteous; he could try to take your head off. Just depending on how he was feeling. And when you have the backstage pull like Orton, you could get away with stuff like that._

_So, of course, she was thrown together with him on a European tour a few months ago. Flying next to each other on the plane they had taken. Both of them were leaving the country early, for different reasons. Maxine wanted to make the most of being out of America; Randy was coming off of a divorce. He would rather have a fellow WWE employee than a fan, or worse, a fangirl sit next to him, so he was even nice to her. The whole reputation thing was something she didn't see. Maybe it was because she wasn't annoying, or maybe the fact that she wasn't really interested in him, but something had them talking as if they were friends._

_And Randy would be the first to tell you. He had friends, and more than likely, you weren't one of them. Particularly if you had to ask._

_And she didn't want to ask. Because she didn't care. She honestly just wanted someone to talk to on that flight, and it was successful. Nothing more, nothing less._

_Then, the plane landed, and they took a cab together. Now this is where things were taking an odd turn for her, but she ignored it. When they arrived at the hotel, nothing. Nothing at all. It was just a casual talking sort of thing. Of course, then, no one was there to see them, they didn't have to look over their shoulders. In their line of work, opposite sexes were not friends. That's how it worked. They knew that, and they were aiming to defy that. _

_Eventually they did exchange numbers, but really only to check in with each other. She had asked him for help in-ring, as far as what to use. Of course with him being much bigger, and her small frame, he couldn't give much. Instead, he told her what not to do._

"_If you can scream, scream. Don't high fly, 'cause that shit never lasts long. Easy way to take years off of your career. Harder on your body. Girls aren't aggressive, so be that. Not a lot of girls can use a decent submission, or get out of one, so use those. Don't be the casual diva, but you ain't gotta be like the other ones either, y'know? Besides that, everything else looks fine. You ain't half bad." He said to her after watching a few of her matches on YouTube in his free time. Of course, it worked, and that's when things got a little bit more…buddy like. _

"_So I was right?" He'd teased, and she could hear the smirk in his voice through the phone._

_She sighed playfully, "Yes, you were. You always are." She muttered while she shook her head._

"…_Come see me." He said, not really asking. She raised an eyebrow. _

"_Come again?"_

"_Come. See. Me. Room three nineteen." He said again._

_She looked at the clock. 1:47 A.M. and she knew what he wanted. She wasn't a machine, because she wanted it, too. Hell, not just from him, but someone meaningful. Someone that would be there a bit more than a casual boyfriend. Maybe not even a boyfriend. Just someone who cared enough. While it hadn't been too long, they had a few weeks under their belt, maybe he was someone. Not the one. Just a body._

_So she went. And she wouldn't lie to herself, or anyone else. It was good. Really good._

_That's when this whole issue of theirs took off. They weren't in love. They were…bedmates, for lack of a better word._

_Care was something either of them wanted. Maxine didn't want it from the workplace and Randy would swear up and down he didn't need any woman for more than a night. Back to his old ways, right? So what made her so lucky? Why'd he even keep her around then? So, maybe they were friends?_

He hadn't been able to wait until he'd gotten her into the room. She was lucky that he'd made it to the elevator bank; otherwise this could've been outside.

He faced her away from him in the elevator, pressing her to the wall, and whispering that he had to have her. Now. The dress she had on was being pushed up over her hips and his hands were roaming everywhere. His body pressed against her, pushing her further into the cool metal wall as his hands went around her, cupping her small, perfect breasts before letting them go, pushing her into the wall again and starting on her neck with his lips, his hands groping downward to not even take her panties off but to push them aside, as his fingers found her. Not much was being said, it was more of the intense breathing of a moment where need was the primary emotion. Anything else was secondary.

She was a bit taken back from how sudden his movements were, and his strength always shocked her. He was a very demanding person, in more ways than one, and she had to deal, in an elevator.

"A few more seconds." She muttered, fixing her clothes. They both were able to mask their emotions for a few more moments before getting into her room for the night.

She couldn't help but giggle when he scooped her up the way he did. Her small frame made it easy too, though it was also to the reason it was almost fairy-tale like. Something that wouldn't last for too long. She just wanted to enjoy it, as much as she hated to admit. These nights were slowly becoming what she lived for. Something that at least felt real, and she had complete control over. Just as soon as she was out of her thoughts, he already her top and jeans off, and was teasing her a little.

His hands were getting more than friendly with her body as he took off her remaining lingerie, and it was already making her melt. She had ways of her own, but this was honestly too good to pass up.

She nodded when he asked if she was ready, and sat up for the moment when he slid next to her in the bed to undress. She straddled over him, and took his shirt for herself, and tossed it to the side.

"You little shit." He chuckled, he said as rose to attention. She smiled a little, and they shared this quiet moment of intensity. Nothing said, just eye contact. He tossed the condom wrapper on top of his shirt next to the bed and rolled both her and himself over.

His pace was something godly, but she would at least try to keep. She never could, and the way she stretched for him was nothing short of experience, but she would try. She had her back arched, and her arms around his neck when he laid fully into her, and bit into his shoulder to keep from groaning too loudly. The way he shuddered on top of her showed how hard he was working, and eventually she knew she'd either have to scream or draw blood from his shoulder.

He planted little kisses and bites of his own, and ended up with a handful of her hair. That's when she knew it was becoming mindless, for both of this.

They both needed to feel something, and for the moment, this was it.

The climax was not short-lived, nor did it come quickly. A genuine sweat was worked up on her part, while she may or may not even be walking into tomorrow afternoon.

"Max, I don't have to go if you don't want me to." He offered. She knew the offer. He may or may not want to fuck again after getting a few drinks in him. And while sometimes that would be taken, right now, she couldn't handle it. She was in her feelings, and really thinking over what this truly was between them.

"We don't love each other, Randy."

"Why do you keep fuckin' saying that? I like you, girl. I really do. Is that what you want? Me to love you?"

"Well the damn way you're acting, I don't know what this is anymore! Just…We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. Unless this is you trying to tell me you went blabbing to the girls backstage."

Suspicion. Of course.

"No. I'm not." She said, rolling her eyes. "…If you want to say you can. But you have your boys that live here, so." She added. He did have a few friends that stayed in the area. She was down here to find an apartment. California wasn't exactly her scene anymore. That, and flying across the country was becoming a hassle. She'd much rather be on the East coast now.

"Fine. I'll go. Call me when you need help moving in your place." He said, standing up and redressing himself. She did admire him for a moment before she kept talking.

"Getting weak on me. Trying to help?" She teased, getting up tenderly out of her bed.

"Fuck you." He said, getting his socks and boots back on before heading out. She laughed a little to herself. Asshole.

But she was wrong. She the asshole. A hypocritical one. Now, she sounded like Kaitlyn with John. "Friends", and this was exactly where she didn't want to be. The little friendly shit that came along with it. She let her shell down for what felt like no time at all, and all this happens.

That should of explained how they knew each other.

That's two of three.


	10. Forms Of Empathy

_I really do feel bad for putting these big ass gaps in between these chapters. However, I have re-planned the story, so having an idea of where to go will be much easier than before. Yeah, this was pretty much freelance before then. Anyway, enjoy. Review. If you don't like something, tell me. _

_From here on out, I'll be using real names as well. So Kaitlyn is Celeste, and AJ is April, as a refresher. _

_Also, I'm going to use some ideas from the current storylines, but I'm writing my own from here on out. A lot of things are about to change. If it's too much, just tell me._

* * *

><p>April's POV<p>

"Hey, Cel, I'm running make a quick run. I'll be sure to just be quiet when I get back in though. Getting a little late, but I want to go take care of something." April had said to Celeste while she was cleaning the kitchen. She figured it wouldn't cause any speculation, and the fresh air would be good for her. She slid out of the front door in her workout gear, and a small bag in hand, and sent out a text.

_**On the way to the gym. You guys want to come with?**_

_**We're already here. Took you long enough. Dolph is getting whiny, so hurry up.**_

She smiled to herself, thinking of her own team she'd been thinking of having for a while now. Daniel was fun to be with, but that was a work thing. Punk was too hard to keep up with, and John had about a full decade on her. Not to mention that he wasn't her territory anymore. She was better off finding her own, and taking it to creative, and so she did. She sped up to make the drive short, and rushed in, hoping they hadn't started without her.

"Over here." Big E, or Ettore, called to her. She trotted over, and pecked Dolph on the lips before he even got the chance to speak.

"Happy to see me?" He asked, a little surprised. She only nodded, and patted Ettore on the back before starting her stretching.

"I'm just ready to debut. Seriously, this has been too long in the making." She said. He nodded then, and looked to Ettore, "What about you. New guy in all of this. Your first match soon."

"Been ready. Not like we haven't been ready for this. Only a matter of time now. You got the briefcase. We just need to pick a spot." He said, stretching out his shoulders.

"Alright then. Last practice before the show. Let's make it count." Dolph said, jumping into the ring behind them. They followed him in, and were working up a few more moves in order to be in their best form. They also focused on AJ more than themselves, since they knew she would be getting back in the ring. She knew she'd be up against Celeste, but they both understood what they wanted. And right now, AJ wouldn't to be champion. Becoming that might just cost a friendship in the process.

**Back at the Apartment**

"Celeste, you really should just go out. AJ did. I'll be fine here." Owen said, tossing his plate into the sink. She looked over at him from her spot on the couch. "Why do you say that?"

"Every since I got here, you've just been sitting around. I thought you were social and AJ would be here, but she's been out more than you. Don't let nerd girl outdo you." He said, taking a spot next to her on the couch, looking at her.

She laughed a little bit, and felt a little embarrassed now. Did she stay home so often it was noticeable? Of course John hopped into her mind, but she couldn't just up and force herself on him. They were friends, and he was hurting at the moment. That injury of his had him working through a lot of pain, although she knew he wasn't taking the medications like he was supposed to. But it had been a long while since they had last spoken. The shows were definitely odd without him there, but it had given a few new stars a chance to rise up, and that was good for business. As for Celeste herself, she had been clinging on to the divas title since she first won it, and considered herself a decent champion. Wasn't much competition, though, but she figured that would be changing soon. A lot of NXT talent was debuting, and she knew it was a matter of time before they caught up to her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a punch land on her shoulder. "Ow!" She exclaimed, and looked to Owen. "The hell was that for?"

"For zoning out. Now go. You've been working hard, and it's not like you're too busy. I'd rather you come home completely hammered than see you like this. This is boring."

"If I go out, will you stop whining about it?"

"Of course I will." He said, obviously too straight-forward. She smirked inwardly, and got up. She'd go out; it would be nice to treat herself. Going alone would be a new thing, but it's not like she was too much of a party animal. She went to go shower and get dressed. Tonight may end up fun after all.

**Club Skye, Downtown Tampa**

"John, you're gonna have to snap out of it. I had to fight to get you here, now all you're doing is moping around." Randy fussed while he tended to his second drink of the night. John sighed, "Well what do you want me to do? I'm here, and you know I don't dance. Isn't being out good enough?"

Randy stared at him for a minute. "That's the shit I'm talkin' about. You're always negative. Killin' the vibe." He rambled. John heard the Missouri accent creeping out, and figured that it was the alcohol doing its job. He shook his head and didn't reply, which of course lead Randy to thinking he was right.

"See, I'm right. I'm always right; you just need to find someone to tal- Hey! The hell are you going? I'm talkin' to you!"

John had creeped away from Randy and through the crowd of people on the dance floor when he noticed Celeste walked in. He was grateful for her hair's color, he knew it from a mile away. Before he could get to her, she saw him as well, and seemed to gleam a little. Was heart-warming, he'd admit.

"John? Didn't take you for the partying type." She teased as she unzipped her jacket and tucked her phone away in her pocket. He gave a small smile, and made room for her to walk in front of her and lead the way, "I'm not. Randy talked me into coming out for a night. Hasn't been the easiest thing."

"Never thought you were in to that. Thought you were pretty confident." She said, holding a serious face, although you could see the corners of her mouth forming a mischievous grin. He blushed, now understanding what she meant, and facepalmed, "You know what I mean, damn it." He laughed. It almost felt foreign to laugh for him; he hadn't been in the best of moods on his time off. His time away from TV was ending, and he was due back to the road in about a week or so. Another eight days to himself, and he honestly couldn't wait for it to be over. It was killing him to not be able to put any pressure on his arm at all. She found a small booth tucked away upstairs for them, that gave them decent view of the floor below them. "So how have you been holding up?" She asked.

"Not too well," He admitted, "Not being able to do anything…It's been pretty brutal. I needed the rest, I feel way better now, physically. Just want to get in there and finish Brock off. He's been a pain in the ass for a while."

She nodded in agreement, "Dude, you wouldn't believe. He's been the biggest tyrant backstage. Mood isn't right anymore. They lined up Ryback to go up against him, but I…What?" She asked, as she noticed John's eyes float from hers to someone behind them. She turned and saw Randy, who didn't look pleased at all.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me right now?" He said, crossing his arms and staring at both of them. John shrugged, confused, "What's eating you?"

"You two are talking about work, in a club. A club! Does nothing else exist for you two!? This is horrible. And I know horrible." Randy huffed, sounding more like a parent than a friend. John and Celeste looked in between each other. "Well, uh…I guess we do like work." She said, rubbing her arm, awkwardly. John was equally awkward, scratching the back of his head, "Don't really know what to say either."

"Okay, fine. So talk about something else. Or dance. Or drink. But I don't even…I can't even, with either of you. Just get it together." He said, dropping a drink on the table for John before heading back downstairs.

"Okay, he had to be watching us." Celeste laughed, now red in the face from humiliation. John's was silent, but his shoulder were bouncing in his quiet laugh. "He has a point though. You can't be too bad on your own though."

"No…I'm pretty boring. If I'm not home or in the gym, I'm doing nothing." She admitted, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"You sound like me," John said, sliding the drink across the table to her, "So how about we go out then. You and me one night." He offered.

"Us outside of the gym? Let's not get crazy here," She joked, before nodding, "I'd like that, John. Really." She couldn't believe it herself. A literal date. She hadn't had one of those in…Christ. She didn't even know anymore. All of a sudden, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and saw it was her brother. She immediately thought the apartment was on fire or something else tragic, until she read the message. It was completely inappropriate, and it added on to the overall awkwardness. She showed John her screen.

_**If you guys are fucking, don't try to sneak in all quiet. I know what you're up to.**_

"He's horrible," John laughed a face of disbelief and embarrassment plastered on his head.

"I'm going to hit him so hard when I get home." She laughed, before tucking her phone back in her pocket.

"I would tag along to see it, but I'm gonna have to get Randy back home. He's probably drunk by now, and I'm not letting him drive." John said, standing to his feet when she did. "Please do so. And tell him thanks for inadvertently playing matchmaker." She chuckled. He promised to do so, and they hugged each other before heading back downstairs. Celeste did stick around to watch John drag Randy out of the club, halfway carrying him over his shoulder.

"You saw nothing." He said as he walked by her. She laughed behind them as she followed, silent. "No promises."


	11. Siege

Last night was fun. Really fun. Like, able to think about it all day long fun.

On the flight.

On the drive to and from the airport.

At every stop we made to get food.

Now being at the arena, I wasn't even worried about the match tonight. Was supposed to be me up against Alicia, which shouldn't be too much of a challenge. I'd beat her plenty of times before, and I had a pretty harsh moveset that took care of most of the girls here. I had gotten my agility up a little bit, but I was probably the strongest diva here, I knew that. If I got my hands on her, the match was over, and that was all there is to it.

"You seem confident." Owen muttered, snapping me out of my thoughts. I had decided it was safer to keep him with me on the road. Not exactly the best way to spend your high school years, but he had been e-mailing his teachers about his "situation", so at least his schoolwork was covered. As long as he graduated, I'd be fine.

"Well, champion has to be confident." I told him, putting the finishing touches on my wrist tape. He shook his head and I paused. "What?" I questioned.

"Nothing. Just afraid you're gonna get cocky." He replied. My eyebrows shot up a little bit. I was not cocky. I wasn't just radiating confidence. I'd like to think that I was perfectly down the middle. "Not cocky at all."

"Whatever, I don't care. I hope she wins, it'll give me something to laugh at." He teased, effectively I might add.

"You're a little asshole, you know that, right?" I told him as he was walking towards the door, "Where are you going now?"

"Does it matter?" He replied. I guess it didn't. "I'll be back. I'll go find my seat out there anyway. Figured I'd take the skybox or something. Don't break your neck out there."

"I'll try not to." I snorted. He was always so cynical.

* * *

><p><em>Owen's POV<em>

Okay, so maybe I was a bit mean, but I knew her. She needed it. It would usually push her to do something more for herself. That's how she got here. I was proud of her, I really was. As a brother, it was awe-inspiring. I couldn't exactly tell her that much, I had my pride (and ego) but other than that. Anyway, now I had to find something to do. Or something to get into, at least. If I could entertain myself for at least another hour, the show would be good enough for the rest of the night. It was either that, or back to the internet, and I need not type my life away. It's bad for your wrists.

"…The hell am I?" I muttered to myself. The corridors seemed to…lack lighting all of a sudden. I was sure this was the way outside to the front of the building, but most exits were a little illuminated. I could almost see virtually a few inches in front of me. Not fun times, not at all. Beisdes the fact that it was eerily silent, my footsteps were starting to haunt me. I flinched a little when I stepped on a cord or something, which meant I was becoming paranoid.

So I was still a little afraid of the dark. Shut up. I know Vince made too much money for anything to be not illuminated. This had to be intentional.

"Hey, kid."

See what I mean? Now there were people talking to me, and I couldn't see. Mondays, right?

"You need to talk to your sister." I knew that one. The dude that always yelled, what's his name. Roman, and he looked none too pleased.

I had to play it safe. Either I had inadvertently walked into a trap, or they were going to find me alone anyway. "…About?"

"I think you and I both know what for, bud." Dean reeked of something sleazy. He had a smirk that was almost bone-chilling, because it didn't take much to see that he was disturbed. I don't know why, or how, but he was too good at playing crazy. Or he had rationally lost his mind. With Seth walking around me, I was cornered. I'd have to play along now. "C'mon guys, I don't even work here."

"We know that. But you're going to help _us_ now." His voice slithered on the "us". It ran through my mind that the shield probably didn't officially work here either, but forced their will upon the main roster. Worst part was, it was working. Thankfully, we all had heard a pair of footsteps walking up behind us. We didn't say anything, but they started heading in the other direction. Seth took another moment to cut an eerie look back at me before following the others off again. I was a bit shaken, that much was obvious, but I didn't move. I didn't need anymore surprises.

"The hell you doing back here, kid? You see it's dark over here, don't you?" It was Randy, with his arms crossed and a slight frown on his face. I'm just meeting everyone today, aren't I?

"Well you know me, always ignoring the obvious." I said flatly, huffing and walking past him and back to better lighted areas. I heard him snort, and follow behind me.

"So you were talking to yourself." He questioned as he followed.

"On the phone, why I wasn't paying attention in the first place." I added. He didn't press the issue anymore, hopefully I had fooled him. Thank God for quick wit.

"Well, I was doing your sister a favor. She was looking for you, wanted to know if you were going out to the crowd to watch her match, or just hang back here with us." He said, underling an offer to stay backstage I believe. I heard the word "us", which meant plural, which meant I was more than happy with hanging out with the guys backstage.

"I'll chill back here with you guys. Fangirls can't get me back here." I said. He snorted again, "So you have fangirls?" He said, stopping to turn and look at me. "Of course I do, I have friends in digital places." I added, and walked past him.

"Oh, you must have like…thirty twitter followers then." He teased, still behind me. Now I stopped and looked at him. "I have fift-…Never mind." I huffed, and headed for no way in particular. He gave a hearty laugh, and stopped me. "Catering's this way, loser." I followed after him, realizing at this moment that maybe he had taken a liking to me. I don't think anyone knew Randy for being friendly, even in his own rude fashion. Have to say we acted a bit…alike. A little spooky, but I certainly wasn't going to turn it away. Anything was better than sitting in the divas locker room all day.

John had a table of his own, and I noticed that his arm was still in a sling. It didn't look like he was struggling too much, but he'd probably gotten better with masking the pain by now. When we were in Houston, it was virtually written in his face. He looked almost normal again. Something was still off about him.

"Found the kid. Was talking to himself in the back corridors." Randy smirked, and took a seat at the table. I only shook my head, and didn't bother to defend myself. Wasn't going through it again.

"He's a liar, but I think you know that already." John added, his eyes flying back to the screen when Celeste's music hit. Had to say that she hadn't done a bad job as champion. I was actually a little proud of her. She'd held on to it for quite sometime now. I just hoped she didn't lose it tonight to Alicia of all people. Wasn't worried, but sometimes your mind wanders to places.

"She's gonna kill this girl." Randy added, as we all watched the screen. She had been tossing Alicia around fairly easily, and it was almost funny to watch. I had to give Alicia credit, she could take a beating. Celeste still was the most agile, and it showed when she would have to chase after Alicia to hit a move.

"Told her not to do that. Going to get too tired, too fast." John griped, staring at the screen intently. I didn't take her seriously when she said that John was training her, but it couldn't be denied now. His influence was apparent now, when I thought about it. Except he could keep up with the smaller guys, she couldn't see to find her footing with her speed.

It was only about four or five minutes into the match, when AJ herself appeared on the stage. She had that Big E dude with her, although I assumed they stayed out of each other's way majority of the time when it came to work. They didn't discuss work, but then again, AJ didn't wrestle much these days. At least I thought she didn't. By the time Celeste stop to look at her, Alicia had already gotten to her feet. I shook my head, and didn't even have to watch. Of course, when it counts, she gets distracted. Alicia turned her around, kicked her in the stomach, and had to have a few seconds of hang time on that scissors kick she used.

Three count, and it was over. It was silent, but a tense silence. I found myself looking at John, who obviously wasn't happy, and then at Randy, who was looking at me.

"I'll go get her." John stated, and got up to head to Gorilla position. Randy and I were honestly still stunned. April was frolicking around.

"Could have been worse." He said, breaking the silence.

"…How, exactly?"

"Could have been Kharma." He said. I nodded. He kinda had a point. "Damn, guess you're right."


	12. The Gut Feeling Again

"You're gonna have to go work." I told John. I kept saying it to him, over and over again, until he realized that I really just wanted to find April, and kick her little ass. And you know, I should have seen it coming. The TV programming is always a reflection of us as people. Every time things got rough, or complicated, it was tied to her in some way, shape, or form. It was what she was good for. Causing havoc. Except now, instead of apologizing for it, she was embracing it? This was going to be settled. It had to be. We never talked much about the whole "Me being champion" thing, because I thought it was understood. She didn't even seem interested in getting in the ring anymore, but now, it seems times have changed. There was a target on my back, obviously, but for that to come from April, now of all times. Around Wrestlemania? It was all fitting. Very fitting.

"You'll be here for me when I get back, won't you?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer, but I knew a nod was the correct answer, so that's what he got.

"Celeste?"

"Yes, John." I said, trying my best to not get shitty with him.

"Behave. Please." He stated. Almost like a command and I almost took it as a threat. That amazing night we had together was about to become a distant memory that I wanted behind me. I just wanted to go home. I could fight her all night long there. She was still my roommate, after all.

I would have gone to the Diva's locker room, but if she was there, there's no telling what would happen. Well, I could give you a vague idea, but it involved a lot of vulgar language, and God forbid we were the only ones in there. I took a walk, title on my shoulder, and ended up outside. It was ridiculous how I just skipped over her as a contender in my head. Well, how she skipped all around me, actually.

_How could I be so stupid? There has to be something I'm missing. She's never not weird, but she has been…Distant. Come to think of it, she's been distant for a while. I just thought she needed space. Hell, sometimes I needed it too. But, all those nights she was gone…There was definitely something there. A connection or something. While I couldn't fill in that blank, that blank was all I needed to know. And as far as I was concerned, I was through with her._

Thank God it was March, and we were in the south. Not having to travel too far would mean a shorter flight home, and the heat outside let me get away with being in my ring attire and still be comfortable. I headed back inside to shower and change into something casual. I'd book the redeye home. Owen would have to understand. This was just too much to bear in one night. With the next few fays off, I'd be fine. I wasn't even on the card for the Smackdown taping or the live events, which meant that they had to be letting me save up some energy for Mania. A lot of champions were getting that treatment.

* * *

><p>"How does he stay so cookie cutter clean? I don't get it." Owen was a funny kid, I'd give him that much. I wasn't one for kids. Okay, no. I wasn't one for people. I knew that. They were just annoying, or they needed help, or were just misguided in some light. Ha. As if I was in any place to talk about misguided.<p>

Anyway, the kid reminded me a bit of myself. It has yet to be decided if that's a good or bad thing. "John is a special case. How he kept morals in this business, I'll never know."

"Must not get laid too much." He added. I snorted.

"More than you'd probably suspect."

"I'm still baffled. Cena and Orton are friendly to each other. I just don't get it."

"There's a lot to John that you don't see. He's a pretty cool guy by default, but he's calmed down a lot. This is sort of the product of all of that."

"So he used to be cool, basically."

"…Yeah." I said, snorting again. That snort actually hurted. Ow. I usually stayed in character all day with people, so they couldn't question me in any way, but I found myself actually talking to the kid. Like, an adult. One of those "old soul" types. A welcome change, apparently. "Funny you say that, I tell him the same thing all of the time." I added. Ironically enough, the loser's music hit, to the usual mixed crowd. "Speak of the devil." I said when he appeared on the screen. His injury was a passing one. He seemed to either act better than ever, or literally be healed already. Without working matches, he probably has been able to recover quickly. John never did need long to recharge. A few weeks, two to three months at the most, and he'd be ready to get back to the ring.

"Bet you he makes at least nine PG references." Owen stated. I chuckled a little. "I'll take those odds. Gentlemen's bet and he'll probably make like…four. He's gonna get pissy, and start cussin' and shit. Watch." We shook on it, and stared back at the screen. We now had to be quiet, but John had already said fudge as a substitute to "fuck," and twenty seconds hadn't even passed yet. Christ.

* * *

><p>I had showered, and had packed up my stuff to get back to Florida and be back in my own bed by the time 4am hit. The flight was soon, so I'd have to leave pretty suddenly, but I wanted to be off the radar anyway. Could take these next few days off and get my own mind together. I still didn't know if I'd have an opponent for Wrestlemania or not. I did know I'd have to go to access for my signing, so that was the only thing I kept solid on my schedule. Everything else was up in the air. I guess that's what being champion is all about. Trying to expect the unexpected, and trying not to look like a complete and utter idiot while doing so.<p>

"Hey, you got a minute?"

I froze. It was bad enough being caught alone by the guy, but for him to even be talking to me of all people? Why tonight? If I wouldn't have been frozen, I probably would be having a panic attack.

"Look, I just wanna talk. No funny business." Seth said, his voice a bit of a mutter.

"You should get out of here, the others guys are gonna come looking for me." It was a lie. No one was looking for me, the show was still going on. They were all distracted.

"You really believe that?" He said. He knew I was lying too. I stayed silent.

"I just want you to be careful. Nothing other than that. There's a target on your back, and I don't want to see you get hurt." He seemed sincere, but I had no reason to trust the guy. Besides the fact that he did seem to have a rather nice demeanor, and if he hadn't hurt me by now, maybe he wasn't a threat.

I nodded to him, and he took off towards the boiler room corridors, which were usually completely dark. As if there was a reason for boiler rooms to have dark hallways. Where all the creeps lurked. I was on _that_ side of the arena again. I walked into catering, and was very brief. My nerves wouldn't let me be anything but short at the moment. "Owen, come on, we need to go."

"The hell? The show's not even over yet." He retorted.

"I know that, but I moved our flights up so we can get home sooner. Don't need to be stuck with you know who." I said. He sighed; he knew the April thing wasn't going to be easy to figure out.

"Let him stay with me." Randy spoke up, looking between the both of us. I blinked, but Owen seemed to catch on to the idea faster than I did. "Yeah, I'll just crash with him. Problem solved."

"I don't know, I don't want to just dump him off on anyone." I admitted. He was my brother, and while he wasn't a baby, I couldn't just leave him with people. Looked tacky to me.

"He's cool." Randy said. That was his only argument? I sighed. Between these two, I wasn't going to win. I already knew that much.

"Fine. Please just keep him in one peace? And don't let him scam you into anything." I added.

"I'm the bad influence here. Should be more concerned about me than him." Randy said. My eyes bulged, but I let it go. He just admitted to be a horrible person, and no one seemed to care. They were smiling. All buddy-buddy like? It hit me right then and there that they were perfect for each other. Psychopaths.

Before they drove me off the ledge completely, I packed up the rental I had driven to the show, and left the arena. Owen had his key for the hotel room, so he'd be able to go and grab his own bags, and I'd call in to checkout in the morning. Anything but staying near all of this another night. I didn't even realize how fast I was driving, because without traffic? It was almost a ten minute ride. Compared to the thirty minutes it took earlier. The rental was good enough on gas, so I went on and turned it back in, and rushed for the terminal. Security was a pain, as usual, but the lack of people made it way more bearable to stomach. Otherwise I may have very well lashed out at an employee for virtually nothing, and I don't need the issues right now. I had enough. With all of my bags checked in, and a hour and a half wait ahead of me, you'd think I'd just fall over and take a nap from exhaustion, or at least find something to eat, but no. I hated to admit it, but I was folding under pressure. It all made sense now, the whole bit about how it was harder to stay on top than the climb to get there. Looking over everything, I had to evaluate the entire situation.

As a champion, I had my strengths, and weaknesses. I'd gotten faster, but I wasn't going to play a small man's game. I had strength, and with Beth gone, I could use it. Before Eve quit, I learned how to watch how for the sneakiness most of the girls had. I overpowered probably every diva in the locker room, and I was confident in saying that. All of the flips, skips, and booty pops couldn't help them if I could get a hold of them. While it wasn't the most sophisticated way to wrestle, it got the job done, and changing up so suddenly wouldn't be safe for me. Not now. But everyone else? Hell, I didn't even know.

Natalya was perfect, virtually. She'd kicked my ass before.

April was way more than what she let on to be. Based on tonight, I expect her to want to be apart of something.

The Bellas were back. I'd never fought two people before. Not at the same time.

Maxine still lingered around, and she was dangerous by default. That dragon sleeper of hers was something lethal.

Naomi was effective in the ring, too. When she wasn't busy getting funky. Not concerned about Cameron, but her comrade was a real threat.

Layla could be as technical as they came. She'd dance circles around me if she got the chance.

Aksana sucked. Wasn't worried about Alicia either.

I couldn't think of any other returning divas between now and Wrestlemania, so the playing field was here. I'd just have to prepare for all of them. As easy as it sounded. Without anything else to do but train this week, I could get it done.

"You scared?" I nearly jumped when Seth had creeped up on me and said that. I was angry, but not to the point to even say anything to him. The fact that he was either watching me, or worse, following, no. Stalking me? Really? I shoved away from him.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. While, I knew him, we weren't friends, and we had no reason to be. I watched him smirk, and was a bit unnerved.

"Sorry, miss. You're right. I don't know you." He extended his hand. "I'm Seth. On Mondays and Fridays. Right now? You can call me Colby." He said. A part of me wanted to be charmed, but the rest of me was still holding back a very violent punch to his sternum. "Well look, Colby. What's your fascination? I mean, is there any reason why you're stalking me?"

"Stalking you?" He said, making a face, "I'm heading home. I haven't been to Tampa in a while, I don't know who all lives there. Going to see a few friends, and then I'm going back to Orlando." He said with a shrug.

He shrugged? This was a complete one-eighty. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was a nice guy.

"I'm in the Shield. I get it. But I'm not evil. We have our reasons, alright? Doesn't mean I'm not a sociable person. I just happen to have my own views on what is and isn't right. You don't have to understand."

I pondered a minute, and looked at him. Really looked at him. He was right, to an extent. I didn't have to like him, and he didn't exactly have to be a "hound of justice" everywhere he went. A part of me wanted to trust him. Last time I went out on a limb with a guy, it turned into more. That was John.

John was that guy. However, that was John. You could trust John, anyone could. This guy?

I sighed. "I'm Celeste. Nice to meet you." I shook his hand. Didn't know where this was going, but it was going to be dictated by this plane ride home.

_**Looked all over for you? Where are you?**_

From John. I had completely forgotten.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it. Sorry for the wait, but it's probably expected by now. Anyway, do you guys want a chapter of Randy and Owen? I'd probably just be a two for one sort of thing. Regardless, review, and tell a buddy.<em>


	13. Bonding & Plotting

I had to admit, talking to him on a personal level was a bit weird. Not so much the fact that we weren't friends yet, but we were relating to each other. He was understanding of everything I was going through with the title and all. He told me about the whole shield thing in detail, and I had to admit, it all made since. They looked intimidating as hell on TV, but to hear some of their stories from the road, and how goofy they were with each other, it added an element of humanity to them. They couldn't be threats anymore in my head, I knew too much.

"Oh, we had scared your little brother backstage, too. Was kinda funny." He said, with his own weird chuckle. I gave him stare, and I almost didn't want to know as to why. "Why would you bother him exactly?"

"We were trying to get to you. We figured if he got the message to you, you'd be a bit more open to it. Instead of us barging into the diva's locker room and asking you ourselves. You know you were nervous when I approached you in the hall." He said, and he was right. I was a bit intimidated, and my silence only reassured him that the was right. "See what I mean?" He gleamed. A part of me really wanted to not like him, but he was so...fun to be around. Not in the same way John was, but in a very refreshing manner. The way he talked, and he was always slick with his comments. I don't know. It was making me warm up to him.

"Shut up," I shot back, "And you were in your gear and you looked all mad. What was I suppose to think? That you wanted a hug or something?"

"A hug? I'm going to hold you to that." He added. I smiled a little, although.

"Don't count on it." I huffed, and shook my head. Unreal that we might have actually been bonding on this flight. He was talking my ear off to the point that I couldn't ignore him, but at a point, I didn't want to. Seth, er, Colby was a cool guy to be around. Bad persona or not, it was just that. A lot fo guys were starting to bring their work home with them so to speak, but he wasn't one of them. Like two separate people.

"...So what's up with you and Cena, if you don't mind me asking." He said, peering over at me. I shook my head a little and wanted to say nothing, but he would dig deeper. He had already gotten good at getting answers out of me.

"We're just really good friends. Not friends with...benefits? We've gotten pretty tight though."

"Oh, so you two aren't like, a thing? Just vibing each other or whatever?"

I nodded, "You put it into words better than I ever could have. Just seeing what happens, I guess." I said. It felt weird talking about it, even if I was more than vague with my explaination. Bottom line was that we were not more than that. We had become friends, I met some of his friends, and just sort of flatlied right there. At the moment, I didn't think that was a bad thing. Maybe we weren't supposed to be a thing. I had to admit it, being around Colby, I hadn't really thought of John. I didn't even reply to the text message John sent me. I just...I don't know. Left it there. The same way our friendship was. A "leave it there," sort of thing.

_I don't even know what I was expecting from John. He doesn't need me around. He's the star of the show, and he's going to always be busy. Whether he's nice or not, we're just friends. Not doing myself any favors by sitting around thinking about something that doesn't even have a good chance of happening. They are more girls, girls that he's probably interested in. We are workout partners. He was a bit sweet to me, I'll admit, but I'm not the first. I probably won't be the last. Maybe that's part of his charm. Because he is that good with making you feel are comfortable with him. Adn then there's nothing._

"Uhh...You okay? You look troubled or something." Colby said.

_Well, what's the difference between John and Colby?_

I shook that thought off, and answered him, "Just thinking. You know how that goes."

"Ah, yeah, I do. Should probably travel with a pack sometimes. Conversation helps keep the bad thoughts away." He said.

"Had something in mind?" I questioned.

"Well, there is a certain group of guys fighting for justice. One of them is pretty cute I hear. I don't know, internet talks a lot." He shrugged. I punched him playfully in his arm, and shook my head. "Loser."

"Just saying. Think about it."

"I don't even know you guys. I didn't want to know you at first, if you remember just a few hours ago."

"Yeah, but look at what happened. We do what we want, you'd have some protection, and it would give you that spotlight you know you want. You're champ, remember? We'd keep it that way." He said, putting his hands up behind his head and reclining in his seat.

"Wait, you guys just...do your own thing?"

"Yep, that's the plan. We plan a little bit, challenge a few guys. Company lets us, so its what we do." He said. "Not to be an asshole or anything, but I haven't seen much of you on TV." He added.

That did get me thinking. He was persuasive, but that was a stretch. A really big stretch. No, no. No matter how cool he was, or how much we could talk, he was still one of them. A part of me wouldn't trust that, no matter what. He may be trying to fool me just to join his little group. I'd have to watch him. Maybe this title did have more eyes on me than I originally thought.

* * *

><p>At the moment, it was me, Randy, and John in the rental car. We had decided that we'd leave tomorrow around noon, but for the time being, there was nothing left to do besides go back to the hotel and bullshit around for a while.<p>

"Hey, Owen," John said out of the blue, "Did you ever hear from her sister since she left earlier?"

"Nah, I didn't bother her. She looked pretty upset though, so I left her alone. " I said.

"Oh." Was all I got back. I sighed. John didn't get it.

"She's not knocking you or anything, bro. It's just that she gets really moody when things don't go her way. You saw what happened to her. Just let her cool off."

Randy jumped in from there. "I told you."

"Don't start." John said sharply. Randy ignored him, "No, fuck that. I keep telling you. You need to either step up and claim her, or leave her alone. If you like her, fine. If you don't like her, fine. But you're just killing time and you don't have to. Watch, when she moves on, you're gonna blame yourself and you won't be able to deal."

John was silent, and I blinked. I figured that they had been friends long enough to talk to each other like that, but I had never seen John like that before. His cheeks had went a darker shade of red, which I was translating into Randy being absolutely correct. Well damn. The rest of the ride was silent, although they were polar opposites the entire time. Randy kept looking at John was a smug smirk on his face, while John was staring forward, and eventually looking out of the window. He looked in the rear view at me, which only made me snort. I felt bad when I chuckled, because John only shook his head. When Randy parked, John was gone with his bags before I even got out of the car. Didn't realize he could be pushed so easily.

"Kid, c'mon. He'll be fine by tomorrow." Randy said. Still a little stunned that he had gotten in John's face like that, and got away with it, I followed behind him and thought a little bit more to myself. Celeste had told me some things that she had heard about Randy, and they were...Misguided, at best. He wasn't a bad guy, but he could be a hard ass. He was totally aggresive, and it was always obvious when he did, or didn't, like something. I could respect that. At least for the moment. If he ever pulled that sort of stunt with me, I don't know what I'd do.

"Ted, in here." He had called down the hall. Without my glasses on I couldn't see him, but that was Ted DiBiase walking towards us. Funny, I thought the guy had gotten fired.

"Who's kid?" He asked, motioned towards me with his thumb. I shoved his hand away and blinked. Rude ass.

Randy snorted as Ted rubbed over his hand, "Kaitlyn's sister. You know of Celeste, right?" Randy asked as he unlocked the hotel room door.

"Well, I think she's a bit nicer than some." He said, looking at me again before walking in the room.

"She still works there, too." I added in, walking behind him. He turned to me and stared. "I work there too! Randy, damn it, tell your friend I'm still employed!" He started up. I guess I hit a nerve.

Randy's laughter was silent, but his shoulders were jumping in amusement. Ted basically had steam shooting out of his ears, and I didn't even get the chance to take a picture; there was another knock at the door.

"Kid, get that for me?" He asked. I did, and when I opened the door, I saw that stupid mustache staring back at me. Uncomfortable and unamused, I had know idea why this guy was already smirking.

"Owen, right?" He said. I nodded. And he knew me already? Randy must have told him about me.

"Randy told me about you." Told you. Anyway, I sidestepped and let him in, and didn't realize that I was in on this legacy reunion thing going on.

There was a little bit of tension in the room, I could feel it. Last time these guys were collectively in the same space, it had been when they had all broken apart. Of course, they had their moments in between that, but nothing had been smoothed over. At least until now.

"Look, guys. I'm not your leader. Not your teacher. Well, besides him, but I'll get to that in a second." he said, motioning toward me when he said "teacher." The hell was he trying to teach me? Hadn't I suffered enough in school? I had homework due now, hell. "But this is bigger than us. All of us. Thinking about all of those older groups that were together, it's not a chance of them getting back together. Nexus, New Nexus. The Corre. All of them fell apart, and stayed broken. Now, you two have worked together since Legacy. We've fought some since Legacy. Hell, I'm still fighting Cody every other week it feels like. That don't mean we can't work together for the time being. Only going to be as awkward as we make it.

"So you're saying you want Legacy back, basically." Is what Ted said, stretching out in his seat. Randy nodded. Cody tapped his chin with his index finger. He was still silent, and the tension was all suddenly radiating from him. It dawned on me that he was the only one here who people saw as "bad." The other two were friendly as can be. Well, Ted was. Randy was a bit cold, still, but it seemed to have earned him admiration from people. How that reverse psychology shit works, I'll never know.

"Cody, c'mon man. Can't take back the shit that's happened, but the shield ain't gonna be running rampant if we get a say so. We're better than them, better than they ever were. And look at us now. You two are better. I'm better. We're locker room veterans now. Y'all ain't just rookies anymore, you know? And they'll never see us coming. All we have to do is do it." Randy said. Never heard him sound so convincing, but I was seeing a few different sides of Randy tonight.

"And what happens at the end, Randy? You just kick our asses again and walk? Our careers tail-spinned out of control after that. I never forgot. Ted might have. People might have. But I didn't. And you know you're just as bad as you were then." Cody argued. Randy smirked, which must of been a sign of agreement.

"I wanted to lead in Legacy. Put you boys on the right track. I thought I did, and then I thought you were getting _too_ good. This time, we're on the same page. This time, there's a mission. We the end gets here, we'll see. It'll be different this time around. It has to be." Randy countered.

"Well, look, I'm in," Ted started, "You guys work it out. Going to have to actually haul ass for smackdown now. Got an idea in mind. I'll fill you in later." Ted said. He muttered something to Cody that made him sigh, and that's when he agreed. "Fine, fine. I get it. Nostalgia and all that. Whatever." Cody said, crossing his arms, "But there isn't a leader this time. It's a team effort. No henchmen, no grunt work. We're all on the same level. Same way that they're working."

"Deal." Randy nodded, with his smirk growing to a smile, although it had shades of 2009 in it. The rather malice side of him even showed happiness, in some odd, mischievious way. Ted agreed as well, and they were on their way. Before I knew it, they were leaving, and it was just me and Randy again. He turned to me and stared a second before saying anything at all.

"Kid, I'll be honest. I see you the same way I saw them. There's something there. Can't put my finger on it, but it's there."

"Charming good looks? High intelligence? Quick wit?"

"That one. You're witty. And fuck you, and you're good looks. Fag." He teased, taking a seat on his bed and looking through his carry on bag for a moment. He pulled out a stack of papers, and ended up tossing them on my lap once he had them altogether.

"The hell is this?" I questioned, looking over it. It looked like a...contract? But I wasn't sure. Maybe he wanted me to help him with his taxes or something.

"Developmental deal. That right there states that I get you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uhh, Randy, I don't think we're on the same page..." I trailed off, confused. He facepalmed.

"No, idiot. I meant, like..." He sighed, "Look. You sign that, and I get to train you. Like a superstar. To be a superstar. Those shield guys know us. They know our moves, they've seen us in action. They don't know you at all." He said, but he didn't know how wrong he was. "They don't know what you can do. No one here does. How old are you again? Seventeen?"

"Eighteen." I corrected him. "Nineteen in a few weeks. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"You have to be legally grown to work here. You can be in-ring. Look, kid. I can tell by looking at you; you're like your sister when it comes to working out. You two are bult the same, and it's not a bad thing. To be that young, and that focused...It's scary. Your potiental is fuckin' scary." He said. I was eating this up, until I realized that he was feeding me unconditional bullshit that may end up with me getting my ass kicked for a living.

I cut him off, "So you want me to be a wrestler, because you think I have this untapped ability that no one can see. But you. That's what I'm hearing thus far." I admitted. That smirk came back, and he put his hands up in a playful manner. "Woah, woah. Don't jump the gun here. I'm not done."

He paused, and we just stared at each other for a long time. "You're going to get trained by me. By them. Think about it. No one gets that anymore. It's all about NXT now, and everyone is the same. You got three guys who are showing you the inside and outside of everything you'll need to know, and fast. Roman hasn't been wrestling like the other two have, but he's strong. He had something, and they saw it. They used it, and now look at him. A force to be reckoned with."

I thought on it. Decent point.

"Besides, you know that you don't want to go to school. You don't know what you want to do, or where you want to work. Well, this is it. To be with one of the best, in the best company, against a worthy adversary to prove yourself. It's all set up for you. Hell, you could be the youngest champ ever. I should know." He said. I was silent.

"Tell me you'll think about it."

"I will, I said, although I sounded much too eager. So much in fact that he grinned. He knew he had me.

"Good. Now get some rest. May get a little hectic in the near future."

Lord knows what _that_ meant.

* * *

><p>So I changed Owen's age. Sue me, it's for a good cause. Like, don't like? Review? Whatever.<p> 


	14. United

This is the last chapter, btw. A hopeful sequel in the future. Thanks for the reads, guys. Seriously.

-Enjoy.

Walking back into the apartment, my apartment, I got a feeling of relief. Everything that belonged to AJ was gone. Pillows, blankets, clothes, her car. All of it was gone. I don't know what I would have done if I would have seen her things still here. That means that she would of thought she was still welcome here, and that just wasn't the case anymore. Lucky her for never having to come back here. The entire place felt pretty empty all of a sudden, and the sister instincts in me were saying to do Owen a favor and move his stuff in for him. That would at least give me some time to think.

Well, I thought it would at first. I eventually abandoned the idea, and tossed his bags and pairs of hoes either on top of or beside his bed. He'd sort through it when he got the chance. I didn't see him leaving any time soon, if ever, considering how he was making friends faster than I was. Was interesting to say the least.

My mind kept drifting back to Seth, which would always lead to John. I mean, I didn't know what I expected from either of them, besides the fact that the companionship was truly enjoyed. I couldn't lie to myself much anymore, Seth was a good guy. I was willing to look pass the Shield thing. I was willing to look pass the attacks and everything else. He had his reasons. That was reason enough, right?

And John was the poster boy, but that just made us unrealistic. Why would he pick me? Of all the girls he has basically clamoring for his attention? I didn't think I was ugly, nor did I have confidence issues. But the fact that he just gravitated to me...Was I the reason he couldn't make a move? A even worse, it was only getting my ass-kicked in the ring. That match with AJ interfering shouldn't of phased me. But I was laid out on the ground, confused and still a little sore. Couldn't happen again.

I was going to go to sleep confused tonight. Confused was a word I was using too much, but I just didn't know anymore.

* * *

><p>"Owen, get over here." Randy commanded from behind me. These guys had been running me rampant, and I couldn't really complain. A part of me was enjoying it. Another part of me was questioning my sanity. And that last part of me really wanted gatorade at the moment.<p>

"What is it?" I asked.

"Smackdown, we're going tonight. You don't have a match, but the rest of us do. We're putting you in the skybox, and you need to just watch."

"Yeah, watch, got it. Like we were doing before." I added, panting for air. Cardio shouldn't be this difficult. He shook his head no.

"You watch as a fan. If you're going to be a wrestler now, you need to watch the way I watch. Technique and physique. Pay attention to the pads and the way guys have their bodies wrapped. Look for small injuries, and look for any sign of weakness. That's what I do when I watch." He said. It then occured to me that he did look pretty intense whenever he watched the monitor. But no way was he that serious all of the time? Then again, Randy had surprised me before. He certainly wasn't stupid, nor was he half the jokester he appeared to be. Randy truly was as dangerous as he was chalked up to be.

Ted and Cody were spotting each other in their workouts, and they seemed just as intense. These guys weren't playing around with this thing. Now, outside of the ring and gym, I had actually learned to like the guys. I felt like I was honestly friends with them. Randy at least, I knew him a little. Cody was the friendliest out of all of them, but Ted acted as the older brother I never had. He was the one giving me the most advice. Randy would just let me fail, and try again and again until I finally got it right. Either way seemed to work. This crash course I was getting in wrestling wasn't conventional. Randy had started pumping up my head again by saying most guys wouldn't be able to keep up with what they were doing. I guess the training I was doing before actually was a positive. Besides the fact that I was slow as dirt when it came to speed.

"Guys, we're heading out." Randy said to us all. They went to shower off, and while they did, I was making a quick call to Celeste. It morning, but I was sure she was up by now.

* * *

><p>I had only been up for about twenty minutes when Owen called. Enough for me to not sound like death, and at least shower and find something to snack on.<p>

"Anything wrong?" I asked. I couldn't lie, a part of me felt like the biggest idiot for letting my younger brother just go as he pleased. But putting him on a leash just didn't work. I had seen it fail before. The fact that my parents hadn't even called was baffling enough.

"Nah, ust calling to check up on you. I'll probably be home tomorrow afternoon. But we're going to have to talk then. Sort of...Got myself into something." He said, which instantly made me sigh. How does this kid just find trouble, and sound so nonchalant about it?

"The hell did you do now?" I questioned, pausing in the middle of my bedroom.

"Nothing! Just...Trust me?" He asked. I'll admit it, I caved.

"Fine, boy. But I want a full report when you get here." I demanded. He scoffed, which made me roll my eyes. Authority just wasn't his thing.

"Just go watch the Simpsons or something. I'll see you later. Later."

I hung up with him, and someone was knocking at the door. I don't think I was bothering the neighbors too much, but then again, you never knew with these people. The same people who would knock on your door and ask if you would babysit, or if you had skim milk? The most random things. I shook my head as I went to the door. Probably the old lady across the hall who wanted company again, which means I would have to lie to get aay from her.

"John, umm, hey." I said, a little startled. There he was. In the flesh. Unannounced?

"Yeah, just wanted to make sure you were okay. After the thing with AJ, and you splitting on me, I didn't know if you were in a mood, or I had said something...?" He said, ending it much more like a question. I facepalmed. I did tell him that I would wait up for him, and split for that flight.

"I'm fine, and it's all on me. I should of said something." I said, sidestepping, "You can come in if you want."

He nodded and I closed the door behind us. Never thought he'd be so...chill? Maybe I envisioned him being a bit more uptight than he was acting. It was all just weird. Wasn't expecting this at all. "Didn't AJ live with you?" He asked.

"Used to. Got back here last night and all of her stuff was gone. Which leads me to believe tha..."

"That the interference was pre-meditated, and she's out to get you. Or your title." He said, finishing the sentence for me.

"Exactly. So now I'm just sitting here cleaning up a little." I added.

"You ain't doing anything else today? Because you are due another workout." He reminded me. I snickered a little, and it almost turned into a full-on snort. "...You're serious?"

"Well, you want to keep that title don't you? And I want to help you. It's what I'm here for." He was serious, but it in his own charming way, as usual.

"Yeah I am, aren't I? Well, I'm down. Seems like you're already dressed for the occasion." I said, commenting on the t-shirt and gym shorts combo that he was willing to wear just about anywhere. He laughed a little, "Cool. But let me at least let me take you out for breakfast or something light before we go. Empty stomach ain't good for you."

He gave me a few minutes to change before he started rushing me, and we were on our way. It didn't occur to me that he wanted to "talk," until I had already strapped in the passenger seat and he was well on his way toward the gym. It was quiet, but a pleasant quiet. One that reflected what we had.

"So what do you want to be?" He asked, a bit timidly. I knew it was coming, and it didn't really pain me to answer. "John, I like you, I really do. But it's just been a while, you know? I don't know what I'm getting myself into with you." I replied, honestly.

"Well, is that a good or a bad thing?" He asked.

"It's a trust thing...But if you want to take it to that next step, then..."

"Then...?" He said, smirking a little. He knew what he was doing, and he was being so obnoxious he had me blushing. "C'mon, let me hear you say it." He said, taking my hand in his.

"Fine. I guess I'll give you a shot."

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" he retorted, kissing the back of my hand before letting it go. "So cheesy." I added, shaking my head and looking out of my window. I had done this all alone because I never really needed anyone. Friends, family, sure. But love? Was never likely. But this? This was going to be something very...interesting. I was looking forward to the future. Work-wise, love-wise, I felt ready. It took me having to fall for someone to see it, but I was ready. Maybe it was because he wanted me so bad. At least it seemed like that. He believed in me, in us. That's what made it so real. We went back to our silence, but now it was happier. It felt lighter. The entire atmosphere had changed. I just hoped things stayed like this while he worked out all of the uneasy parts.

The end.

* * *

><p>I'm totally kidding, this isn't the end. I just like fucking with you guys a lot. Anyway, I'll be posting faster. Summer vacation and whatnot.<p> 


	15. Twists

It's been a while, sorry. College and everything.

The chapter focuses more on Owen than anyone. Be mad if you like, just wanted you guys to know I'm alive and still writing. I would promise an update, but we know how that goes already.

Oh, and the line breaks indicate a change in the POV. You'll see.

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It's amazing how relationships can take surprising turns. Even odder? How people can turn in the blink of an eye. Worst of them all, how fast time flies once you have to put it all into perspective.<p>

Owen had taken the room that AJ used to live in. Was an easy move, since he didn't have much to move in the first place. It was odd how serious he was taking this whole "wrestling," thing; even though he was positive he wanted to do it. John told me that it was a good thing, but he wouldn't take any help, nor would he even let me watch. I mean, Jesus. The older sibling in me wanted to help, but he wasn't going for it. Guess he was a man now, and there wasn't much I could do to stop that.

I had only been texting Seth, but I had a feeling that it would have to stop eventually. There's not much else I would be able to do besides that, and he was still a shady character in my mind. Not to mention the fact that with John around so much, there wasn't much space for another guy in my life. Not to say I had feelings for Seth or anything. At least, I don't think I did. There was a lot of confusion that came with that flight, and to be honest, I was probably better off forgetting it.

I was, however, getting ready for my next contender.

There was going to be a diva's battle royal, and I wasn't too worried about it, even though the usual threats were always there. Not much I wasn't going to be able to handle in my mind, honestly. The total diva girls would probably take each other out, AJ was too hated to even be given a fair chance, and any of the other girls had probably never seen the title picture before. Not to be cocky or anything, but come on. Really? I had this.

"Ready for this?" John had snuck up on me, and was helping me get the rest of the bags out of his truck. He was staying back in Florida, but he was dropping me off at the airport to see me off, and make sure that I kept to together. In what felt like forever, I would actually have a few matches to look forward to. I was still stuck in an NXT sort of phase sometimes, with the lack of work I had to do, and I had to remind myself that I was relevant. I am a champion. The first go around has to be the roughest, but it's those sorts of thoughts that get you pinned. I just wanted to make sure I held on this thing for a very, very long time. Till death if possible.

Although, travelling with it was a pain in the ass. A lot of funny looks from security, and even more odder looks from other travelers when my bag was gone through and the title was looked at for "security purposes" right.

"I can explain that. I really can." I said in my own defense to the raised eyebrow I was getting from one of the guards. John got a kick out of watching me squirm so awkwardly. This is the type of guy I fell for. Lucky me, right?

"Of course you can, ma'am." was all he said, before tucking the title back in my carry-on bag and sending me on my way. John gave me a wave, and I blushed a little before moving on through the terminal and to my gate. Now the waiting game starts. Hours to countdown, and anxiety to build.

* * *

><p>I didn't exactly take this Legacy thing completely seriously. I'll be honest. I thought that maybe this was going to be a behind the scenes sort of thing, and eventually Randy would just get me a few things to do on TV. Maybe beat up R-Truth, or pick a fight with Fandango. Something to get me busy. After all, he got me the job, the least he could do, right? No. Hell no, even. It had been the polar opposite.<p>

I had never had someone see something in me. Not like this. Sure, everyone has a talent someone. No matter how tucked away it is, any living person has a little something extra. A quirk, if you will. Just takes that one moment in time to truly capitalize on the talent. I thought mine would be school, but nah. Then I thought about weightlifting, because it was just dedication. You work hard enough at it, and you get good. You make a living off of doing the exact same thing over and over again. Requires a lot of discipline and work ethic that some people just don't possess. But Randy, he was taking this to whole new lengths. He was going to do something drastic, and he casted his team. We had watch plenty of old shows and matches, it scared me a little. Randy really was crazy about this sort of thing. It was like…It's all he knew, virtually. But in all of that, in some way, he had me thinking that I was going to be a factor in his plot for…victory? Over the Shield. And of course, in time, maybe he gets rid of me. Maybe he gets fired.

I had become a skeptic. I'm sure Ted and Cody picked up on it. I'm also sure Randy was ignoring it for the moment. The potential he saw in me was making him an almost tyrant when it came to training.

"You want to keep up, don't you!? You want this!? Break the hold!"

His voice was just as menacing as it was intimidating, but even the best leadership skills couldn't save me at this point. I was in the ring with Ted, trying to break out of this sleeper hold. A move he had adopted for his father, and God, now I knew why guys would pass out from this sort of thing. I had to be blue in the face by now, and the hold was only getting tighter. Ted's arms were way to big, and my neck was caving.

_I'm going to fucking drop… _

Was all I could think to myself. I had almost passed out from this before, but Randy was lenient then. He had made the save, and scolded me for giving up so easy. Then it hit me. Drop.

I leaped off of the ground as hard as I could, and grabbed the back of Ted's head to make him crash land with me. We both hit the mat hard, but the let go of the hold, and I could finally get a breath. He beat me back up, but I pulled him back down and went for a roll-up.

"One, two…Three. Well I'll be damned. He finally got one." Cody chimed in, watching from one of the turnbuckles.

They had taken turns pummeling me for what felt like weeks. I had "scrimmage matches" with Cody and Ted for practicing, but it was more like child's play for them. They had shove me down and around, and I had been hit with just about every move there was. It got to a point Randy would just make them stop, and yell at them from toying with me.

"You told us to train him! We ain't gonna go easy on him, are we?" Cody would always ask. "Kid's gotta learn quick or he's not gonna make it." Ted would always add. And I would always lose just a little bit more confidence in myself and this whole wrestling thing. But now? Felt pretty damn good about myself. After about three-hundred loses, I got one win. But it had to be the sweetest feeling I've ever experienced.

"He got lucky." Ted grumbled, clearly pissed off that I went with an easy victory. He did help me back to my feet, because there was no way I was going to get up on my own.

It was weird how we had sort of fell into this weird make ship brotherhood. Randy had always been the elder type, and made sure we were all doing something the right way. He was a perfectionist, but it did drive us all to be that much better. His craziness did come with a slight cost, and that was my privacy. The little down time I had was used to rest, and with all of them living in Tampa, there wasn't much time for a personal life anymore. Cody had become the small sense of humor in all of this; he came off as much more approachable and sociable. When I needed to learn something a little extra, or try something new, I went to him for it. He had been more like the older brother with the bad influence. A lot of bumps and bruises trying stuff with him. Ted was much sterner but I guess I saw why. He hadn't really been on TV in God knows how long. Not to mention that he had voiced his doubt about me before.

"If he bombs, this whole thing falls through and we lose our edge! What then?" He had bellowed before. That was before I beat him, obviously. But he was experienced and he knew it. He had wrestled for way more promotions than Cody and Randy. He had some moves that I had only seen when I youtubed wrestling in Japan.

"You might just be ready." Randy finally concurred once I got out of the ring.

"Think so? I mean, I don't know if a crash course is going to be enough." I admitted, hunched over with my hands on my knees to keep myself standing.

"You're a natural athlete, which is obvious. You have some strength to you, and you have a few aces up your sleeve if necessary. Think you're just missing the icing on the cake."

"Ring gear?" I asked blankly.

"A finsher. Moron." Ted added from behind me. Cody had completely facepalmed, and Randy was giving me a very harsh stare. "You mean to tell me you never bothered to stop between all of this and get actual ring gear?" Randy questioned, starting to stalk in a circle around me.

"Well, see, I was so busy here and with moving, it just kinda slipped my mind! Plus, you never told me when I was going to even get towards the ring!"

"We're fucked." Ted stated simply. Cody was chuckling so hard his face was turning red, and Randy just sighed. "Get some gear. Soon. _Please_." He said, doing his best to not lash out at me. At least that showed he cared, right?

* * *

><p>Being ringside had a very odd vibe about it. It gave a lot of choices, and a lot of different perspectives. You could see moves a little closer, and you could see very little faults and cracks in people's moves and actions. I would have to try to pick little things up about all of the girls, just in case. The ring was filling up fairly quickly. Everyone you would expect, right up until Stephanie had made her way down to the ring. We all were confused, but I had a gut feeling already. This was no good, at all.<p>

"Here at WWE, we love to inspire and give hope to the next generation of women," She started. I wanted to roll my eyes. Same old tired speech that she was so good at giving. I just wanted to see who would win so I knew who I was getting ready for. She kept talking, and I kept pretending to be interested, right up until she said she was debuting a new diva, and bringing back one from the past.

The crowd seemed interested, and I looked to the ring to see if anyone at all had a smirk or some sort of comfort. Nothing at all. It was all some sort of sick twist that this corporation had come up with. Not much I would be able to do about it now. Not one, but two new divas? Well, one new and one old, but a heads up would have been lovely.

I was unnerved in my seat, but I had no choice but to be patient. But this was changing everything already.


End file.
